Tears of a smile
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. ANYONE INTERESTED IN CONTINUING THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****_ – _**InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Rurouni Kenshin. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Tears of a Smile**

**Prologue**

* * *

The wind blew softly, the moon hung proudly in the sky, and the snowflakes continued to fall blissfully as a little boy limped over towards a nearby stream. Blood dripped onto the ground forming a trail of red with each step that he took. His legs cried out in pain, his stomach growled for food, and his cheek stung from the slap that he had just received. But somehow, he still managed to find some way to smile.

And that's what had puzzled her the most about this little boy.

"Um, excuse me, but are you alright?"

The boy looked up in fright and stared to the woman who stood before him.

Long jet black hair that blew in the wind, shimmering, soft brown eyes that were clouded with worry and concern, and a smile that could make an entire room light up just at a glance. The boy stared in sheer surprise, yet still kept that smile plastered onto his small, frail face. The woman furrowed her brows together in puzzlement.

"Little boy," she tried again. "Do you need any help?"

The boy just smiled to her. Her heart softened at the sight. Reaching into the front pocket of her hakami, she pulled out a small cloth and showed it to the boy. He just continued to stand there and smile. Kneeling down to his height, the woman stared to the smiling boy quietly and observed his injuries: a bruised cheek, bandaged arms, soar legs, and bleeding feet. Her heart screamed out at the sight.

Turning to the side, and beginning to place the small cloth into the cold stream, the woman pulled it out silently, making sure to squeeze out all of the excess water before starting to use it on the little boy's face.

He shivered from the cloth's coldness. Once finished, the woman bit on her bottom lip, concerned. "How did this all happen?" She asked.

The boy only titled his head to the side, "My family."

Her eyes hardened, "Alright then." She placed the bloody cloth down onto the ground, "So your family has done this to you."

He remained silent.

The woman let out a small sigh, not liking the lack of response. Placing her hands onto his shoulders, causing him to tense and shake, she said with a smile, "Would you like to come with me for a while?"

* * *

"Now this will sting for a little bit," she said as she began to apply some antiseptic onto the cut which was directly below his hairline. "Not for long though. No less than a minute." He tensed a little to the feeling of the antiseptic, but none the less continued to stay still, and continued to keep smiling.

Smiling.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this," the woman said, putting down the antiseptic and reaching for some bandages, beginning to tend to the soars onto his small feet. "But might you tell me your name?"

"M-my name? Why do you want to know my name?" He asked.

"Because it's always nice to know your friend's name's, isn't it?"

His eyes widened. "A friend," he whispered quietly.

The woman nodded, smiling, "That's right a friend," she repeated contently. "You're my new friend, and I would like to know your name, if that's okay."

He nodded, a true smile forming across his face. "My name… is Soujiro Seta."

The woman smiled, "Soujiro Seta," she pursed her lips together. "What a nice name."

His eyes widened. "You think that my name is nice?" He asked hopefully.

She merely continued to smile, liking how he appeared to have lightened up at such a simple complement. "Of course I do, Soujiro-kun. It's a wonderful name and one that's not heard so often." His eyes sparkled. "It's a magnificent name." A small blush formed on his cheeks.

The woman only smiled wider and continued to bandage up the soars on his feet.

"And might I know your name, Miss?" She looked up rather surprised by his sudden act of courage, but none the less complied with his question.

"Well alright Soujiro-kun, I see no harm in that. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome Higurashi," he said silently.

"Hai, that's right Soujiro-kun."

"Well," he said, titling his head to the side making him look that much cuter. "I now know the name of my first friend."

A smile formed onto her lips. This boy was too adorable. "Well Soujiro-kun, now that we're friends," Kagome started, "Would you like something to eat?"

Soujiro's eyes grew with delight. "I'll take that a yes then," Kagome giggled, placing down the bandages that she had been holding in her hands onto the ground, and picked up a nearby cloth quickly cleaning her hands. Afterwards, she stood up and started to make her way towards the other side of the room where a tray of food lay untouched. Soujiro watched her with hunger easily written inside of his eyes, as he saw what was on the tray Kagome was carrying. Kagome soon set the tray down right in front of Soujiro, smiling as she pushed it closer towards him.

"Here," she offered, wanting him to take something. "Take as much as you want."

Soujiro's eyes lit up, "Really?" He said ludicrously.

Kagome nodded, still smiling, "Yes, go ahead."

"Ahh," Soujiro smiled wide and reached out for a rice ball. He took a quick bite and felt as though he had tasted a piece of heaven. It was just wonderful.

"Well I'm glad to see that you like them," Soujiro looked towards her, somewhat surprised that she could tell that he had liked the food by just look at his face. But feeling something beginning to churn inside of his stomach—and no, it wasn't the food—he set down the rice ball onto his lap, and stared down towards his feet, his eyes drooping.

"Why?" He questioned, puzzled. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Hmm, what do you mean by that Soujiro-kun?" Kagome blinked. Now she was confused, wasn't Soujiro happy and enjoying himself no less then a minute ago?

"I-I just wanted to know… why are you being so nice to me. No one has ever been nice to me like this," Soujiro bit his bottom lip and looked to Kagome, tears forming inside of his eyes. "Why are you treating me so differently than everyone else I know has?"

_So that's it_, Kagome thought, standing up and walking towards him, sitting down so that she now sat next to him. He's just confused, that's all. _It's nothing bad. He's just confused, that's all._

"Well, I'm like this Soujiro-kun, because I want to be," she said simply.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I'm being nice to you because I want to help you."

"You want to h-help me?" Kagome nodded, happy that he now understood.

"Hai, yes, I want to help you. That is though, if you'll let me," Soujiro just continued to stare up to her. He said nothing but only glanced into her eyes for a minute, appearing to be searching for something. Something that would be telling him that she's lying and that she doesn't mean one word that she's saying. But when he saw nothing, no false words, no disgust, no anger or any other emotion that he was used to seeing inside of his family's when they looked towards him, he could tell that Kagome was serious. And that wasn't something he was used to getting from other people. Reaching for the rice ball that still sat lifelessly in his lap; he began to play with it with his fingers, digging his nails into it every so often.

"I, I would like it if you helped me," he began. "But, I don't really need any help."

Once again Kagome was puzzled by his words. "What do you mean by you don't need any help Soujiro-kun?"

Soujiro looked up from the rice ball and towards her, smiling that forced smile he was so used to using. "I'm grateful for how you've helped me, and how you have given me something to eat," he started off, trying to remain as calm as possible. "But, if you were to help me, you would get hurt too," his gaze diverted towards the ground once more. "And I don't want my friend to get hurt because of me."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Soujiro-kun."

"Which is why," he lifted his head up and smiled once again. "I'm very grateful for all you've done, but I really don't need any help," his smile grew. "So please don't worry about me, okay?"

Her eyes just softened, "But still Soujiro-kun, even if you don't want my help, I want to do something."

"Why?"

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Why are you asking that again Soujiro-kun? I thought I made it clear before that I do want to help you."

"But still, why?"

My, he was a persistent boy.

"Because," Kagome said, easily pulling him into her arms. "You're my friend and I want to help you," she rested her head gently on top of his own. "So what do you say Soujiro-kun, will you please let me help you, please?"

Tears began to form in Soujiro's eyes. Kagome shut her eyes, and hugged Soujiro closer. "I know you don't want me to get involved Soujiro-kun, so how about we make an agreement instead. Would that be better?"

Soujiro just stared up to her, his face pressed up against her neck, "An agreement?"

"Hai, an agreement," Kagome suggested, "That every night once your family is asleep, that I'll be able to treat you properly and give you something to eat."

Soujiro said nothing.

"So what do you think Soujiro-kun, is that a fair deal?"

"… Yes."

A smile formed onto her face. "Good. I'm glad." She glanced back towards the unfinished food. "Now, how about finishing this food?" Soujiro only nodded and reached for another rice ball. Biting into it, Soujiro hesitantly leaned further back onto Kagome and snuggled up a little bit closer to her. Kagome just smiled, liking how he was opening up to her.

"Thank you for everything Miss Kagome," Soujiro whispered quietly, nibbling away on his rice ball.

"You're welcome Soujiro-kun," Kagome breathed as she to stroke his small brown locks. "You're most welcome."


	2. Kagome

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Chapter One: Kagome**_

* * *

_Eight months ago. . ._

* * *

The sun's rays shined down on the water emanating a beautiful glow. The wind blew softly creating a small breeze much needed for this hot, dry day. Inhabitants of the city were walking around with umbrellas open and light clothing on. Women and young girls had their colourful yukatas on; men and young boys wore the usual haori and hakama's, but had them made out of thinner material. It was the middle of summer and the city streets of Tokyo, Japan were busier than ever.

"My, how it's changed," a soft voice murmured, standing by water. "It's hard to believe that this was all once just grassy plains and open fields." A flicker of sadness passed through her eyes. "It's also hard to believe that over two hundred years have passed. I still miss them all." Her eyes shut and a single escaped, rolling down her cheek.

The wind then blew causing her hood to dance all about, revealing a few locks of her hair.

Her eyes opened a smidge. "Well, I suppose now I should start looking for somewhere to spend the night." She reached into her thick cloak pocket, tapping her small pouch of coins. "I should have enough to spend the night in an inn," she murmured. "But now, I just have to find one..."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Now let's see, where could an inn be?" Her eyes scanned through the crowds as she looked up to building after building. All were either restaurants, housing or shops.

A sigh escaped her lips. "How am I supposed to find a place to spend the night in this huge city?" Her eyes dimmed. "I guess I'll just have to continue looking." She was about to take forward before stopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over towards a group of men that were staring to her intently. Her eyes hardened. They began to walk over towards her.

"Well, what do we have here?" The first one said. His breath reeked of alcohol. "It looks like we have ourselves a traveler."

"And just not any traveler either," the short one next to him said, "But a female traveler."

The rim of their eyes glimmered with lust. She inwardly shuddered.

"Now tell me my good woman," the first one began. "Why are you walking around Tokyo wearing such a thing?" He pointed towards her cloak with his forefinger. "I mean, are you trying to hide or something?" His face inched closer towards her. She could feel his disgusting breath upon her face. "How about you… explain yourself?" He spoke rather huskily, reaching out to remove her hood.

"Leave me be." She said, backing away right before he could touch her.

He blinked in surprise, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Oh, we have a talker," he started to smirk. "Well, how about you remove your hood and let us see that pretty face of yours, huh?"

An eyebrow rose underneath her hood. "That will not happen," she stated plainly.

His eyes hardened, "And why not? Are you trying to hide something? Or better yet," he moved closer towards her. "Are you trying to hide from someone?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Please good sir, leave me be."

"Ah Miss, I'm afraid we can't do that," another laughed. "At least, not until you remove your… _cloak_." She knew there was a double meaning to his words, and couldn't help but ball a hand up into a fist.

"Please," she said, trying again. "Just leave me be." She tried to pass them, only to be circled around by the remaining men. This would not be good.

"Now, listen here, you're not going anywhere."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" She asked, humour mixed into her tone, "Because if it was, it stunk... badly."

The man's jaw dropped, nearly hitting the ground. "Why you little bitch!" He roared, catching the attention of a few nearby citizens. "I'll let teach you to never say things like that!" He attempted to throw a punch towards her face, only to find her hand gripping his, squeezing it tight. With an intake of breath, he stared towards her, mouth agape. "How did you—"

"I hate having to resort to these standards," she spoke. "But if it means getting pests like you off my back, I guess it is the only way." Applying more pressure, her nails soon dug into his skin causing blood to draw.

"Ah, you little bitch! That hurts damn it!" He cried out, glaring daggers towards her.

"If you think that hurts, then why not try this?" she moved her hand slightly towards the right, a snapping sound following suite. The man howled in pain and soon dropped towards the ground, falling onto his knees.

"Your hand is now broken," she said simply, releasing it. "I told you to leave me be. However, you didn't choose too listen, so you got injured in the process... You're a bad listener, has anyone ever told you that before?"

He growled, his yellow teeth showing. "You bitch! You'll pay for this." He glanced over towards the rest of the group and nodded his head. They all smirked and took out of small knives. She raised an eyebrow again.

"Now boys!" the man roared, angered. "Get her, and don't hold back!"

She took a step backwards. "Afraid are we?" One taunted.

"Well, don't worry girly, this could all be avoided if you just took off your hood and showed us your face," another said coyly.

**'****So not going to happen,'** she thought, taking a small step back.

"Well, what are you going to do now, girlie? We've got you cornered."

"Is that so?" She questioned in mock disbelief. They all smirked, nodding. "So, that's your answer then, I take it?" She questioned. "Well, I hate to break it to you boys, but you're all wrong."

"Hey, what do you mean you little—**AHH!**" The man never got to finish his sentence, since she had risen up her leg up towards his chin, kicking him hard. He fell back, dropping his knife in the process. She had now made a gap in the circle.

**'****Now's my chance,'** she thought, running through the opening at quickening speed. **'All I've got to do now is get away from these idiots.'**She glanced behind her and saw they were all running after her, knives raised high and looks of pure anger etched onto their faces. It looked as though some smoke was coming out of their ears also. If she wasn't being chased, she most definitely would have laughed. **'****But now's not the time to be thinking about that,'**she thought. **'Because right now, all I need to worry about is ditching these idiots!'**

* * *

-00o0o-

* * *

"Ah Missy, why'd you have to drag me along?" Sanosuke moaned as they walked through the open market. "You know I hate shopping."

"Well, excuse me for needing some help," Kaoru countered back. "We've got to buy a lot now on a regular basic considering how much you two pigs eat."

"Hey! I'm not a pig!" Sanosuke yelled, annoyed.

"Yeah," Yahiko voiced in agreement. "I'm no pig, I'm a warrior. Besides, if you should be calling anybody a pig, it should be yourself, Kaoru-chan. After all, you were the one who ate _**three**_ bowls of rice yesterday, when the rest of us only had _**one**_!"

"Why you little," Kaoru yelled, gripping onto his cheeks, pulling at his face.

"Ah! Hey, stop that ugly!" he cried out, attempting to whack at her with his hands.

"Ugly?" Kaoru repeated, her voice rising. "I'm not ugly Yahiko!" she tugged at his face even more. "You'll pay for calling me that!"

"Hey, you can't get mad at me for being honest… Hey that hurt!" he glanced towards Sanosuke. "Hey Sanosuke, get over here and help me," he pleaded.

"No way, I don't have a death wish. Sorry Yahiko-kun, you're on your own," Sanosuke said, raising his hands up in defence as he backed away.

"Hey…Oww… ugly, stop that!" he glared towards Kaoru.

"Then stop calling me ugly and I will!"

"Haa never… **OWW**!"

"Then I'll just have to continue on with the procedure!" Kaoru voiced, becoming even more annoyed. "So, take this!" She tugged at his cheeks harder than the previous times.

"**AHHH!"**

"Ah, Miss Kaoru, maybe you should stop that you should," Kenshin voiced.

"Ah, forget it Kenshin," Sanosuke mused. "You know that no one can get these two too stop. Its best to just leave them be and let them settle it on their own."

"But Sano…"

"Do you want to live?" Sanosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm… yes I do…" Kenshin let out, confused.

"Well then, don't get—"

"Ha, we got you now broad!" A voice yelled, interrupting Sanosuke. "There's nowhere to run."

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke's eyes narrowed instantly, because just right across the street was a large group of men—about ten—cornering a single person in a cloak. The men all had angering looks on their faces, but that wasn't the worst part. **No**, the worst part was that they each had knives in their hands and were pointing them towards the person in the cloak.

Sanosuke quickly glanced down towards Kenshin. "Well Kenshin, what do you think, should we step in?" Kenshin just looked towards him out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

* * *

-00o0o-

* * *

"Now come on, Missy, just come with us and this all can be avoided easily," one sneered, glancing towards her lustfully. He was eager to remove the cloak and see what she had hidden underneath there. Judging from when she had kicked their boss in the chin with her leg, she was flexible and appeared to be rather limber. He licked his lips at the thought.

She growled, taking a step back, "Like I would go anywhere with the likes of you."

His eyes narrowed. "You really are a bitch you know that," he said.

"Right back at you, moron!" his eye twitched.

"Well then whore, for calling me that, I'll just have to teach you a little lesson!" he raised his hand up, preparing to strike her down with his sword, only to find to his arm being held back by a person.

"What the?" he cried, turning around coming face to face with a man with spiked up brown hair and a red bandana holding parts of it back. Instantly, his eyes widened in fear. "Fighter for hire, Zanza," he whispered, scared.

Zanza smirked. "You know, you shouldn't go around chasing people like this. Don't you know better?"

The man gulped. "B-but, she was the one who—" the glare he was getting was so intense that he couldn't help but close his mouth. Zanza smirked wider.

"Good. Now that you have finally shut up, you should get something in your head. Never pick on a defenceless person."

"But she—"

"But she nothing!" he yelled. "Don't go picking on innocent people who have done nothing wrong, or else," he reached for the knife, taking it in his hand. "This will end up being your head," he crushed it easily as though it were nothing.

The man eyes just widened. Zanza smirked, enjoying the sight. "Afraid?" He taunted.

The man nodded vigorously. "Good," Zanza smirked. "Now then, all of you scram!" he threw the man down towards the ground. Instantly the man got up on his feet and took off running with all the other men following him.

"Huh… pathetic," Zanza breathed out. "They were such cowards," his gaze shifted over the cloaked person. "So, why exactly were they chasing you?" he asked.

"I guess you could say I got off on the wrong foot with them," she said, remembering earlier to how she kicked one of the men in the chin.

Zanza quirked a brow. "So tell me, why you are dressed like that?" he said, gesturing towards the black cloak. "I mean no one who wouldn't want to attract attention to themselves would wear something like _that_!"

She blushed. "You're right there." Suddenly, realization struck her. She had yet to introduce herself to her saviour—even though she could have handled them on her own. "Silly me, where are my manners?" She fake giggled. "I should be thanking you, Zanza, was it?"

He held up a hand. "It's not Zanza anymore… now its just Sagara Sanosuke."

"Sagara Sanosuke," she said, testing out the name on her lips. "Well then, it's nice to meet you, my name is Higurashi Kagome." She bowed in respect. "Thank you once again." Then with that, she removed her hood.

"It was no problem, H-Higurashi Kagome." When he saw her without the hood, his face started to turn a shade of red, tomato red to be specific.

Kagome noticed that, and gazed towards him in worry. Her amethyst eyes clouded over with concern. "Sagara-san, is something wrong?"

His blush deepened and he took a step away. "I-I'm fine," he muttered, reaching out to rub the back of his neck. "And again, it w-was no problem… T-those guys were weaklings anyways." Looking away, he glanced towards Kenshin, who was staring towards him in amusement. Arching a brow, he barked, "By the way, Kenshin, why didn't you help me out when I was dealing with those guys before? Normally, you're the first one to jump into situations like that."

The man with red hair and the bizarrely shaped scar smiled meekly. "I'm sorry, Sano-san, for not getting involved. But I thought that you could have handled them alone that I did, and it seemed as though I was correct."

Sanosuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Please, those guys were so weak, that even Megumi-chan could have taken them down."

"I suppose." Kenshin mused, thinking of Sano's remark. The thought of Megumi-chan fighting off those men was rather hilarious, even though it would be dangerous.

"Sagara-san," Kagome mused. "May I be able to do something for you, to show you how grateful I am for saving me?" Kenshin and Sanosuke looked back towards her, staring towards the young woman in surprise. "And I think I know just what to do, if you would allow me, too."

Sanosuke blinked once, and then twice. "Umm, sure?" he said.

"Wonderful," she smiled, clasping her hands together. "Then, I shall prepare a meal for both your friends and yourself."

"Oh," Kenshin protested. "You don't need to go to such lengths really—"

"Hey, what are you talking about, Kenshin?" Sanosuke roared. "Of course if she wants to repay us by cooking a meal she can."

"**Yeah!**" A young boy piped in, running towards them. He had spiked black hair, and looked to be around twelve to thirteen. "It'd be great if you cooked us a meal. I mean, if I would have to eat anymore of more of ugly's food, I think I'd just about throw up!"

"Yahiko!" a female growled. She looked to be around seventeen and was wearing a brightly coloured, pink yukata. "How dare you say such a thing out in public?"

"But it's true," he rebutted. "Your cooking stinks, Kaoru-chan—literally!"

"Ah!" She hissed. "Why you little!" she reached for his cheeks and began to pull at them. "I'll teach you for saying such a thing."

"Agh, Kaoru-chan, stop that!" he yelled.

"No," she growled. "Not until you apologize!"

"For what?"

"Why you!" her grip tightened and the pain increased.

"**AHH!"**

Kagome raised a brow, and glanced towards Sanosuke and Kenshin. "Does this… happen often?" She questioned, pointing towards Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Oh yeah, practically everyday," Sanosuke said, crossing his arms behind his head. "See whenever Yahiko-kun says something to insult the little Missy over there, it usually ends up with him either being whacked, or having_ this_ happen to him."

A sweat formed at the back of her head. "I see…"

**'****Poor kid,'** she thought, looking back towards him. **'It's kind of like what InuYasha used to do to Shippou-chan.'**

"Well then," she said with a smile, her demeanour seeming to do a complete reverse. "Please tell me for a final time, is it alright if I cook for you all?"

"Really, Miss Kagome, that's not necessary," Kenshin said.

"But I want too," she protested. "I want to thank all of you properly for helping me." Kenshin sweat dropped.

"So I will be cooking a meal for all of you," she said with a smile.

"But—"

"No buts," she said, waving her finger. "I'm cooking you all a meal whether you like it or not, got that?"

Kenshin hung his head in defeat. "I understand."

'… **Though, if you're so insistent about it, why ask for our permission in the first place?'** he thought to himself.

"Wonderful." She clasped her hands together. "I'm so happy. And trust me when I say that this meal will be one that you will **not** be forgetting about anytime soon. I'll be making sure of that." With a quick wink to both Kenshin and Sanosuke, she laughed at seeing their similar bright red expressions.

It was obvious that this sort of behaviour was one that they did not experience that often. And it made the situation that much funnier.


	3. Soujiro

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Two: Soujiro**_

* * *

"Soujiro, come here for a moment, would you?" a person named who resembled a mummy, wearing a form fitting dark blue kimono ushered lazily. In one hand, he was holding a dark pipe while in the other a fan.

"Coming right away, Mr. Shishio," a boy who looked to be no more than sixteen smiled. He was wearing a light blue haori and matching dark blue hakama. There was a sword strapped to waist and he was sporting matching dark coloured zori. "Is there something that I can do for you?" he asked, titling his head to the side.

"Yes, there is," Shishio smiled sinisterly. "I want you to head over to Tokyo for me and find out exactly just how the Battousai is doing. I want to know what he's been up to for the past few years."

"Why of course, Mr. Shishio," Soujiro said. "I'll get on that right away."

"Good," Shishio smirked. "Well then, get going." He placed the dark pipe into his mouth, and started to bite down on the edges of it.

"Right away, Mr. Shishio," Soujiro said as he began to walk towards the door. "See you later," he said with a wave before disappearing from sight. Not even one floorboard creaked as the young lad began to walk down the long, narrow hallway. It was almost as if no one was even walking down there. Shishio's smirk grew.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Soujiro sat down quietly at a table as he waited for his lunch to arrive. With it nearly being twelve, and people getting off for their lunch breaks, it was starting to get crowded in just about every restaurant.

**'****I was lucky enough to even get into one,'** he thought merrily as he stared out onto the ongoing city streets of Kyoto, Japan. With people coming at all angles and going in all different directions, it certainly was something to see. And since Soujiro had nothing better to do as he waited for his food to arrive, he decided to pass the time by people watching. The habit itself had begun to develop after he began traveling with Shishio. Since most of the time, Shishio would not be talking with Soujiro that meant that he had to find other means of entertainment. And what wasn't good entertainment like people watching? People were so fascinating, and it was rather surprising to see some of the stupid and funny things they did on a regular basis.

"Ah. Ayame-sama, come on." A little boy whined from across the street, catching Soujiro's eyes. "You're so slow!" he said from across the way as she stuck out his tongue playful.

Soujiro couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene begin to unfold.

"I'm coming Shinta-kun, don't you worry." A woman who looked to be in her early twenties smiled as she started to walk towards the boy. In one arm, she held a bag of groceries while in the other she was holding onto a little girl's hand. The little girl looked to be no more than six, and was yawning.

'**She must have just woken up,'** Soujiro concluded, smiling. However, his eyes weren't latched onto the little girl for much longer, since when they landed onto the older woman, they grew. **'She looks just like her…' **he thought warily.

"And remember, you're not the one carrying a bag of groceries." The woman named Ayame teased, giving the little boy a wink. He blushed, causing his cheeks to turn pink.

The woman giggled and just shook her head. "Now come on, Shinta-kun, we have to get back to the house. The others are waiting."

"Hai," Shinta yelled, still blushing before beginning to follow the woman, disappearing into the crowd. Soujiro merely continued to stare in shock towards the spot where the woman and two children once stood. His eyes began to cloud over and sweat began to drip down his forehead.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Ah, Miss. Kagome, what's taking you so long?" a ten-year-old Soujiro asked as he impatiently waited for his only friend to catch up with him.

"Hold on, Soujiro-kun, I'm coming." She smiled as she quickened her pace. "Remember, you're not the one carrying all of this." She said, gesturing towards the bag she held in her arms that were filled antiseptics and bandages.

Soujiro smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I know that Miss. Kagome, but still, that stuff isn't so heavy. Even I could carry it without walking as slow as you do."

"Is that so," she mused, placing the bag down and kneeling on one leg, looking to him straight in the eye. "Well then, one day I'd love to see that Soujiro-kun," she smiled before ruffling his hair.

He couldn't help but laugh as he tried to swat away her hand. "Stop it Miss. Kagome," he said playfully through his laughs.

"Ah no, I don't think I will just yet," she teased before ruffling his head slightly harder.

He laughed more and began to smile wide. She could not help but smile at the genuine look of contentment that was forming onto his face. He rarely looked so happy.

At feeling her suddenly stop ruffling his hair, Soujiro blinked and looked up to her, surprised. "Is something wrong Miss. Kagome?" he asked in concern, worry etched into his dark blue eyes.

"…" She said nothing and merely continued to stare towards Soujiro.

"Umm… Miss. Kagome is everything al—" he never got to finish his sentence, since the next minute he knew, he was being pulled into the arms of Kagome. She had pulled him close towards her and pressed him deeply towards her chest, her arms wrapping themselves around his small waist securely. His eyes widened and he stared towards her in shock, before soon giving into the hug and feeling himself relax in her hold. He felt safe and secure.

"I love it when you smile like just did before Soujiro-kun," she said, breathing into his neck tickling him. "You look so happy."

"Of course I'm happy," he said, lifting his head up, "Because every time I'm with Miss. Kagome, I'm always happy." Tears began to form inside of her eyes. "Miss. Kagome, why are you crying?" Soujiro questioned, noticing the tears. "Are you hurt?"

She hiccupped and shook her head. "No Soujiro-kun, I'm not hurt. I'm just happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she said simply before him closer towards her once more. "Your words made me happy."

He blinked in surprise. "Miss. Kagome…"

She then leaned down and kissed his forehead. He blushed pink. "Thank you very much, Soujiro-kun, you've made me so happy…"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Soujiro's heart started to pound violently, and his hands became clammy, sweating. As he attempted to dry them off by rubbing them against his clothing, he could not stop himself from shaking. ** 'W-why am I thinking of her? Why now after all this time?' **he pursed his lips together before staring out towards the crowd. No one noticed or even felt his gaze upon himself or herself.

"Sir, your food is ready," a server suddenly announced, seeming to appear out of thin air.

"Oh?" Soujiro's blinked, stunned. "Oh, um, thank you." He laughed in uncertainty as the server set down his plate of food.

"You're most welcome," she smiled before walking away.

A sigh passed through Soujiro's lips as he then reached for his chopsticks and began to take the first bite out of one of his dumplings. It tasted good but he couldn't enjoy it fully… something else was still on his mind… or rather, someone to be specific.


	4. Starting Part I

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Three: Starting Part I**_

* * *

Cutting, chopping, slicing, and dicing were all the sounds heard coming from the kitchen as Kagome was busy preparing the evening's meal. As usual, she was the sole inhabitant in the kitchen at this hour, since Kenshin was busy playing and looking after Doctor Genzai's two grandchildren, Ayame and Suzume. Yahiko was busy practising his sword techniques somewhere off in town. Sanosuke, being the lazy person that he was, was fast asleep underneath one of the trees at the front of the house, and Kaoru was nowhere to be seen.

About an hour ago to be precise, when Kagome had left the kitchen to fetch some water from the well, she had caught sight of Sanosuke snoring and drooling, muttering something about devious foxes and tabs he had to pay. Most likely, the bills he had piling up at the usual restaurant they all went to together, the Akabeko, and well, the fox remark had to have something to do with one of their other friends who worked with Doctor Genzai, Takani Megumi. Although Megumi was quite an attractive and interesting woman to chat with, Kagome did have to agree with Sanosuke on that point. Megumi could be as sly as a fox at times, and as devious as one if she truly tried.

A small gust blew in through the opened window causing a nice breeze to emerge itself in the kitchen. "It's truly nice to be able to have a place to call home again, especially after everything that had happened before... in the Feudal Era." Her eyes drooped and her gaze redirected itself down towards the ground. "I still miss them all. InuYasha, Shippou-kun, Sango-chan, Miroku-kun, Kirara… they're all gone and are never coming back to me … No matter how much I want them too."

With a sniffle and a tear, she leaned against the counter, allowing her sadness to envelop her. She knew that she had to get back to cooking, and that thinking of the past would only sadden her. Therefore, as she tried her hardest to put the memories at bay, she turned around and reached for the spoon that lay adjacent to the large cooking pot she had been using. Bringing it towards the stew—that was now bubbling—she begun to stir it, humming to herself.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Ahh!" everyone's eyes grew, resembling that of large dinner plates.

"This stew… is just fantastic!" Kaoru murmured, sipping loudly at hers.

"Hmm, I'm glad to see that you like it, Kaoru-chan," Kagome smiled, looking to each of their happy faces.

"Bahh," Yahiko snorted. "It's better than just fantastic Kaoru," he shot her a look, to which she retaliated with her own. "It's amazing!" and just to show his appreciation to Kagome even more, he lifted up the bowl and brought it to his lips, slurping down the rest. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Sheesh Yahiko," Kaoru shouted, "could you at least have the decency to have a meal with some manners?"

"Hee, the same could go for you, Kaoru," Yahiko countered, only to be hit on the head by an incoming sandal. "Ahh!" he fell back, surprised and completely unprepared. "Why'd you do that, Kaoru?" he shouted, getting up again less than a second later.

"Because silly," Kaoru said as though it were obvious. "You were being rude and lacking proper table manners."

"Well, its rude and just plain wrong to throw a shoe at someone," Yahiko barked, showing his teeth. "Especially at the table of all places," he let out a breath, his lips twisting into a smirk. "I guess someone else here doesn't have proper manners either. Hehehe." he let out a loud, childlike laugh.

"Gah! Why you!" Kaoru raised her fist, getting up from her seat, prepared to exact revenge.

Yahiko, knowing from experience, shot up from his seat like a rocket and dashed out of the room, heading onto the grass. "Hey ugly, catch me if you can," he taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"Ah, you annoying little brat!" then with that, the chase had begun. Just like every other day, something like this just had to happen at the dinner table, or any other meal to be exact. And just like every single time this happened, Kenshin, Sanosuke and Kagome, would watch as Kaoru chased Yahiko across the property, throwing fists and taunts all the way, smiling to themselves. Kagome raised her spoon up towards her mouth, smiling, as she tasted the soup. "This is good," she breathed, pleased by her abilities in the kitchen, "Quite good."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome sleepily rose from her futon, rubbing her eyes and murmuring soft, yet barely incoherent words that anyone would have trouble hearing. Kicking the blanket off her legs, she slowly stood up, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. After all, it was still early morning and everyone else was still asleep. Casting a glance towards the sliding doors, she took note that no sunlight was shining through, signalling to her that it was still very early.

Too early, this is exactly what she liked, however. Smiling to herself, she began to make her bed. Letting out a yawn, she knew that this was her body's way of telling her that it was still tired and wanted more rest. However, as usual, Kagome shrugged it off, acting as though it had never even happened. With a smile, she sauntered towards the other side of the room and grabbed her clothing. It was time for her to change.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Humming, Kagome started to walk towards the kitchen, enjoying the ability of being able to walk at a nice, slow pace. Noting that a few stars were still out, shining high, and that the moon was still visible, she began to smile. "Good morning, stars and moon," she greeted to them. "I trust that you did your job well for the night?"

"I'm sure that they did, they always do." Kenshin's voice spoke, heard coming from directly behind her. Turning around, Kagome came face to face with a smiling and content looking Kenshin.

"Ah, Kenshin-san, good morning," she said, taking a few steps back, bowing out of politeness.

"Good morning to you as well, Miss Kagome," he said, returning the gesture with a bow of his own. "I trust that you slept well."

"Very well."

"That's good," Kenshin said, his smile growing. "I'm happy to hear that."

"And you, Kenshin-san? Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I-I've had better," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," Kagome blinked, surprised, "Was there something troubling you, Kenshin-san?"

"You could say that." Kenshin said, nodding, looking out towards the yard. Kagome stared to Kenshin, quirking a brow. Something was off with the usual happy and cheerful samurai, most definitely. Pursing her lips together, Kagome stared to Kenshin once more, this time taking him in, part by part. From his hazy, expressionless face, to his poor tense posture, it was easy to deduce that Kenshin was nervous or feeling rather pained by something. Something that caused him mountains worth of pain and heartbreak, but the only question that remained, was what caused this pain?

'**Hmm, what it could be?' **she wondered. **'What could it be? What could it be?'** suddenly, the lights went off inside her mind. The reason why Kenshin didn't look pleased and instead, exhausted, was because it had to do with something involving his past. Some event or moment that had to do with him during the earlier days of his youth, when he was fighting through the war, acting as Battousai, the man slayer.

'**It all made sense now…' **From what the others had told her about Kenshin's previous years, and what she remembered reading about in her middle school textbooks. **'I understand now.'** Holding back a frown, she exhaled a loud sigh, glancing back towards the samurai.

"Hmm." she murmured, thinking to herself.

"Ahh, Miss Kagome?" Kenshin questioned, sounding nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied briefly. "Everything's fine."

"Good. I'm glad."

**'****But I wouldn't say that things are good for you, Kenshin.' **She thought, sighing.

"Well then, how about we get breakfast started?" Kenshin asked, sounding as though he was forcing himself to be cheerful. Kagome immediately saw through his cover-up, knowing that he wasn't actually happy, and instead felt depressed and sad. However, she merely nodded; smiling as she normally would have. "Alright," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Watch out!"

"Hey!"

"Uncle Kenny, the ball."

"Get it before it hits the ground."

Kagome watched from the side, sitting on the grass a few feet away as Ayame and Suzume, yelled to their favourite "Uncle Kenny" to hit the ball before it touched the ground. Kenshin, who had been busy doing laundry at the time, but also remembered his promise to play with them, seemed to be rather distant as he raced to hit the ball. Kagome could only presume that he was still thinking about the past memories of the war.

After all, his eyes were sporting that usual, distance look, and he was not behaving as his usual self. However, since Ayame and Suzume were too little to understand the entire dilemma, Kaoru was busy instructing Yahiko, and Sanosuke wasn't around, that mean that no one besides herself had noticed his odd behaviour.

"Oh~"

She watched with a small smile as Kenshin reached out to hit the ball causing it to bounce on top of his head. Kagome giggled softly, remembering the first time she had brought a ball to play at night with Soujiro.

Soujiro…

Just thinking about him made her heart pulse with sadness. Such pain and suffering that sweet boy had to go through. All of the bruises and scars he had received, most of which had healed, but would still leave some sort of mark on him. And those smiles, he would always smile, even when he cried or was in pain, he would never stop smiling. Whenever asked why he would smile, he would just look towards her and smile even more. It would always confuse her, why he would smile like that, when he didn't actually want too.

Soujiro…

'**Why did you always smile like that?'**

Kagome titled her head back, shutting her eyes. Just thinking about Soujiro made her remember his cute dark brown hair, which would glisten when the sun's rays hit it. His bright navy coloured eyes, which just seemed to stand out the most, especially when he was happy. And how he would always loved to be held made her smile.

"_**Of**__** course I'm happy, b**__**ecause every time I'm with Miss Kagome, I'm always happy."**_ She could just picture her little Soujiro staring up towards her, looking happy and his eyes filled with glee.

"Miss Kagome," Kenshin said, interrupting her from her thoughts. "Are you coming with us?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, looking towards Kenshin. "What are you talking about, Kenshin-san?"

"About going with Doctor Genzai, Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, and Ayame and Suzume to the Akabeko for a beef-pot feast," Kenshin said, smiling. "Doctor Genzai wishes to celebrate the birth of a healthy child, so he is treating us all for lunch"

"Oh, I see," Kagome said, getting up. "Well then, alright, I'm coming."

"Miss Kagome," Kenshin said in concern causing Kagome to freeze over. "Is something bothering you? You seem rather different compared to usual."

"Hmm," Kagome smirked. "I could be saying the same about you, Kenshin-san," she spoke coolly. Then with that, she began to walk towards the doors. Surprised, Kenshin just stared to her backside, watching as she began to wave and yell, telling the others to wait for Kenshin and herself.

'**Miss Kagome,'** he thought in surprise. **'How did you know?' **

"Kenshin-san," she called him. "Come on, we're going to be late!" holding back a laugh, Kenshin merely shook his head and began to follow them. **'Miss Kagome, only you… only you…'**


	5. Starting Part II

_**A/N: Thank you so much to: jesswolf22 , Venas , kagomelover's , lillan-chan94 , Avulocard21 , Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree , Blind Faerie of the Brooke , and ShiTsukisama , for offering me such wonderful ideas on how to continue this story. I had no clue that so many people wanted me to continue writing this story, and am touched by how many of you stepped forward to offer me some help on out to continue with this idea. Thank you all so much for the lovely ideas and for wanting me to continue this story. I espeically dedicate this chapter to all of you, and hope that you will all enjoy it. I will be trying my best to continue updating this story much more frequently, and will hope that you all will continue to read it. Now, with that, let's get to the chapter. ENJOY! ^_^**_

* * *

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Four: Starting Part II**_

* * *

Laughs and shouts were heard throughout the Akabeko, as everyone around was eating to their heart contents. People were talking, chattering and having a good time as waitresses came by, handing more sake and food to people who requested such. Even Kagome and her small group of friends were busy having a wonderful time.

Kaoru and Yahiko were busy fighting over whom would get that bigger portion of beef found within the stew pot, Dr. Genzai was helping his two beloved granddaughters, split up their food into smaller sections, and Kenshin was busy, just eating away at his food silently. While normally, our favourite red-haired swordsman would be far more involved with the "conservations" happening between the beloved group, today, he was far more silent than usual.

Kagome, understanding the reason behind his actions, chose not to question his choice of silence. Knowing that he would not prefer to speak of something so personal – especially in such a large space – and also, in front of Ayame and Suzume, Kagome held back the urge to question the man, and merely concentrated on eating her food. Her gaze was centered onto the food stuck within her two chopsticks, a small piece of broccoli and a carrot or two. Quietly raising the food up to her mouth, the miko ate it all and continued to stare straight ahead. Looking past the yelling Kaoru and Yahiko and the passing waitresses, Kagome's gaze was more so locked onto the doors leading towards the exit and entrance of the shop.

About five minutes to be exact, she had noticed something – better yet, someone – pass by the restaurant rather continuously. Curious by the action, the miko watched the person pass by the shop yet again. She could easily tell that whoever it was had to be small, around Kenshin's height, but just slightly shorter. And also, was male. The aura the person gave off was faint, but just seemed to scream . . . well, nothing. And this is what surprised her.

Usually, she could detect people's auras and their emotions with ease. She could sense and predict how people would act and react. But with this person, the one always passing by the shop but never bothering to enter, she could not pick up the slightest bit of anything from the person. It was almost as if the person lacked emotions.

_**'Lacking emotions? But how can that be?' **_sucking on her bottom lip, she cocked a brow, growing even more curious by the second. Not being able to hold it in much longer, she slowly stood up from the table and dropped down from the small platform, putting her shoes back on. Everyone stopped eating and looked towards her in confusion.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked, watching as the older girl strapped her shoes on.

Smiling, Kagome looked up to Kaoru and shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just want to go and see something outside, that's all." Without waiting for a reply, Kagome stood up and walked away from their table, heading towards the exit of the restaurant.

Feeling her friends gaze on her backside, the miko merely shrugged them off, and passed through the exit, now standing onto the side of the rather busy street. People of all ages were seen, shuffling and going about in the business of their daily lives.

Eyes scanning over the crowd of people, Kagome persistently attempted to find the person she had been searching for. Her eyes moved from the left and towards the right. So far, she saw nothing.

Slightly discouraged by the fact, she did not lose hope, and just decided to step forward, wanting to try and get a better look.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

He weaved through the crowds with ease, passing by young semi-sized women who were gossiping and children who were crying to their parents about not getting whatever it was that they wanted. Easily blocking out the incisive banter, he scanned the area trying to find a good place to hide.

_'**I really shouldn't have done that,'**_ he thought; sweat dropping as he recalled his past actions. Referring to when he was continuously passing by a restaurant, and trying to get a better view of a certain person. _**'She spotted me within the second time.'** _Sweat dropping even more, he laughed inwardly, rubbing the back of his head. **_'I just couldn't help it though; she looked so much like her.'_**

Sighing, he shook his head and decided to quicken his pace. _**'****But really, what could have been the odds? Finding her here of all places?'** _eyes drooping, he cast his gaze downwards and started to fiddle with the hems of his fabrics.

"I really need to be more careful," he laughed, titling his gaze upwards. Smiling as he stared up into the bright, cloudless sky, he knew it was time to go. Looking backwards once more, he knew that the woman was trying to catch up with him. Not wanting to run into her, he started to quicken his pace even more, running quite faster than the usual person would.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Pushing through person after person, Kagome pumped her legs to the limit, trying her best to catch up with the person. _**'Damn.' **_She was breathing in heavily, panting through her mouth. _**'Which way did he go?'**_ Looking towards the left and then to the right, she couldn't decide which way to go. The boy could have gone in any direction.

"Uhh!" She stomped a foot in protest. "Damn . . . why can't I sense him?" Becoming frustrated with not being able to sense the person, Kagome slouched forward, pouting somewhat.

"Kagome-chan, is that you?" Whipping her head around, Kagome was met with Megumi's kind face. Sweating bullets, Kagome tugged at her kimono rather nervously, feeling somewhat flustered under the insanity of the stare that she was receiving. Although Megumi looked to be happy to see her, her expression read that of slight apprehension.

"What are you doing running off in the streets?"

Knowing that she couldn't hide it from Megumi, Kagome sighed, feeling rather dejected. "Just trying to find someone," she said, looking down towards the right. "But it looks like I lost them already."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Hours after having arrived home, Kagome, Kenshin and the others had been waiting in fear for Sanosuke to wake up. They had arrived home from the Akabeko to see a rather large portion of the structure destroyed and Sanosuke passed out inside the dojo with blood spilling out, and a broken sword top stuck within his shoulder. Needless to say, it was not a pretty picture, and Kagome was happy that their favourite rooster had right away been snatched up by Megumi and offered tending too.

About half an hour, Megumi had finished with Sano, exiting from a small room, saying that everything had been fine. He would wake up later and the wound wasn't to life threatening. Relieved by this, everyone had felt a surge of relief removed from their shoulders. Kaoru and Yahiko were both now crowded around Sano's side, waiting for him to wake up.

But as for Kagome and Kenshin. . . they had other plans. Kenshin, lost in thought was still within the dojo walls, analyzing the current situation. No doubt to say, he most likely most knew who the reason behind Sanosuke's injuries were, and intended to find them. If the miko had to guess about who caused all of this, she would have to say someone from Kenshin's past. Assuming from the time of year, and how events such as this had happened before, it was easiest to presume that that was the reason behind how this event transpired.

Angered by the fact, Kagome as with everyone else, wanted no more than to find the person and make them suffer and experience the same pain as their now unconscious friend suffered from. But, knowing from past experiences that that would never be a good move, Kagome settled with the notion of knowing that the person would return.

Judging from the damage and how everything had passed by, it would seem that the meeting had not been coincidental, and that it was planned. And since Sanosuke did not have many enemies, Kagome was still on the hunch that it was from one of Kenshin's old foes.

'_**It just has to be. It's the only logical explanation.'**_

Gripping the broom she held within her grasp tighter, she stared towards the dojo in silence, taking note of Kenshin's presence it housed. _**'It's so sad in there,'**_ she thought, frowning to herself. _**'Kenshin must feel bad on account of what had happened.'**_

Pursing her lips together, the young woman sighed, feeling the man's pain. '_**Maybe, I should go in and see if he's OK. . .'**_ She took a step forward only to stop in midsentence. Darting around, she dropped the broom that was within her grasp and directed her attention towards the Far East.

"He's here." She hissed, thinking back to the person she had seen this afternoon pacing back and forth in front of the Akabeko. _**'And he's close.'**_ Clicking her tongue, she easily stepped over the broom and started to make her way off of the Dojo property. With everyone either too concerned of Sanosuke's injuries or lost in their own thoughts – cough, Kenshin, cough – Kagome knew that no one would notice if she snuck off for a while.

Satisfied with the thought, she continued her pace, walking quieter than the wind itself. Limiting her breathes and attempting to walk as quietly as she could, Kagome soon found herself staring up towards a tree. Licking her lips, she stared up towards the top, analyzing its branches. Staring in all directions, she stared towards the rather tall shrub, searching for the person who was hiding within its leaves.

"Come out," she hissed, her hands balled up into fists. "I know that you're up there."

There was a small chuckle. It sounded like of a laugh.

"I guess you found me," the person replied, making some noise. "And here I thought that I had found the perfect spot."

'_**That voice. . .'**_ Eyes wide with shock, Kagome watched in silence as a young boy who looked very much like her Soujiro-kun hopped down. He had short, shaggy brown hair and those similar eyes she had grown so much to love. Startled by the sudden appearance, she took a step forward towards him, never losing his gaze.

"Soujiro-kun," she crocked, tears beginning to form. "Is that you?"

"Hmm." His neck snapped up, his eyes now larger than before. "How do you know my name. . .?" It then dawned on him. For, only one person outside of Shishio's group knew his true name and always called him by that. Mouth opened, he blinked once, then twice, and thrice, staring towards her in what looked to be surprise. "M-Miss K-Kagome," he stuttered. "Is that you?"

Tears now threatening to escape from her eyes, Kagome answered his reply with a nod and rushed over towards his side, pulling the young lad into her arms.

Soujiro, tensed over with shock, soon felt himself relaxing within the hold. Sighing in comfort, he placed his head against her shoulder and snuggled in closer towards her, enjoying the warmth that she provided.

". . . It's been some time, hasn't?" He asked; tears of his own threatening to escape.

Glowering towards him, Kagome merely stuck out of her tongue, sniffling throughout. Holding back a laugh, Soujiro merely smiled, shaking his own head.

"Silly Miss Kagome," he laughed, patting her back.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome just shook her head and pressed him closer towards her, hugging him tight. ". . . Soujiro-kun, it's really you. It's really you . . ." With that notion in mind, she started to cry even more than before, hiccupping once or twice as she held him within her embrace. Not wanting to let him go, Kagome pressed him tightly within her arms, leaning her head against his.


	6. Reunion of sorts

**_IF THIS STORY MAKES IT TO 40+ REVIEWS BY WEDNESDAY, I WILL UPDATE THIS FRIDAY!_**

* * *

**_Tears of a Smile_**

**_Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover_**

**_Chapter Five: Reunion of sorts_**

* * *

The two remained wrapped in their embrace, hugging each other tight. Neither one wanted to pull away just yet, for fear of having to face what would have to happen next. Sniffles shared alike, Soujiro was the first to pull away reluctantly. As he gazed towards Kagome with tear-stained eyes, he used his thumb to wipe away her strays.

"You shouldn't be crying," he advised her, smiling. "Crying doesn't suit you."

With a roll of the eyes, she stuck out her tongue. "The same could be said for you."

Laughing, he titled his head back, grinning sheepishly. "Miss Kagome, only you." Though he appeared to be happy, Kagome could tell that he was feeling nervous and anxious.

_'_**_Not that I blame him,'_** she thought with a frown.

"Soujiro-kun," she murmured, reaching out to pull him back towards her chest. "I've missed you so much." She held him tighter, her arms tightening around his waist.

"Miss Kagome," he sighed, relishing in the feel. No one ever hugged him this way, not even Miss Yumi. "I've… missed you, too." Eyes shutting, he pressed himself closer towards her, head resting underneath her chin.

"Soujiro-kun," Kagome soothed, her head atop of his. "Where have you been? When I returned to find you… you were gone." Her voice was raspy and her breathing had become heavy. It was obvious that she was struggling with the current situation.

Looking away, Soujiro didn't want to meet her gaze. **_'Should I tell her?'_** he wondered. **_'Should I tell Miss Kagome what I've been up to?'_**

"Soujiro-kun, please, if you don't mind, tell me. I want to know." She placed a kiss on his head, running her hands down his back, tickling him. "I care for you so much, and want to know what happened to one of my best friends."

"O-one of your b-best friends?" he repeated, looking up to meet her gaze. "… Am I still considered to be that?" He looked so hopeful, so excited.

Kagome had to hold back a squeal, finding the sight beyond adorable. Merely nodding, her lips twisted into a wide grin, hitting at her delight.

Soujiro's eyes grew, his expression beyond delighted.

"Soujiro-kun," she purred, leaning her head against his. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Miss Kagome."

"… You've grown so much. You're different than how you used to be."

"How so?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, for starters, you've gotten taller." She noted, sniffling.

Soujiro exhaled a puff of air, his shoulders trembling. Small sounds erupted from his lips, too which sounded like laughter.

"M-Miss Kagome," he chuckled, his eyes watering. "… Is that all y-you can come up with?"

Playfully, she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "There's more, just I don't want to say it right now."

"Sure, sure…"

As the laughter diminished, the two were left with silence. Neither said a word, far too engrossed with studying one another. Soujiro was busy taking in her facial features, noting what had changed about her and what had remained the same, whereas Kagome was taking in all of the differences.

'_**My, my, he sure does look...**** altered.'**_ She struggled to find a suitable word, which would better identify her current thoughts. For after all, physically, her Soujiro-kun appeared the same. Same hair colour and cut, as well as skin tone. However, he was taller and appeared to be rather built.

'_**Does he train with a sword, or a weapon of some sort?'**_

She could faintly see the outlines of his toned arms from underneath his dark blue haori. Furthermore, he had bandages wrapped around his wrists down. Just the fingertips were bare, revealing his pale, cool skin.

To Kagome, it looked as though the bandages were darker—meaning only one thing: blood.

Taken back, she shakily reached out to grasp his hand, bringing it closer. With nightfall having fallen upon them, it was harder to see, even though she was used to walking around in the darkness.

"Soujiro-kun, what is this?" She was holding his hand directly below her nose, easily seeing—and smelling—the blood. It was dried, but appeared to be somewhat fresh, meaning that the wounds were new. If she had to guess correctly, she would presume that the blood was from either this morning or late afternoon.

"Its nothing," he spoke fluidly, removing his hand from her grasp. Taking a step back, he hid both his hands from view, feeling rather pleased that he had left his sword back in his hotel room.

'_**If she saw me with it, who knows what she would do,'**_ he thought grimily, sweat dropping.

"Soujiro-kun," she said, standing her ground. Arms crossed over her chest, she glowered towards the young—no, older boy, clearly _not _pleased by his lack of manners.

Soujiro smiled meekly, tugging at his haori's collar. He had a second layer on underneath, and was really starting to feel the heat—most of which, emanated off from Kagome.

"Miss Kagome, it's nothing… really." She didn't buy his excuse, not one bit.

Small droplets of sweat forming across his forehead, he glanced longingly towards the dark path, beginning to think of cutting this meeting short.

"Soujiro-kun, don't even think of running away."

'_**Shoot.'**_

Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Miss Kagome knows me to well," he spoke, more to himself than her.

"Hmm." Smiling, her expression softened, her eyes glazing over with delight.

"Soujiro-kun, would you come with me somewhere?"

Immediately, his laughter ceased. Heat shooting up, he stared towards her, taken back.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Would you come with me, inside?" She questioned, gesturing towards the dojo just beside them.

"Umm…" He was at a loss of words, unsure of what to say or do. After all, by entering into the dojo, he was crossing into the enemy's territory, perplexed and weapon less.

'… _**What do I do? What do I do?'**_

There were pros and cons to following Miss Kagome into the dojo. For one, he would be able to spend more time with her and finally catch up with her. But then again, she might question where he had been for all this time, and how he had gotten those injuries on his palms.

'_**I could easily lie,'**_ he thought, clicking his tongue. _**'I've done it before.'**_

'_But never with Miss Kagome.'_ A voice whispered inside of his mind.

Jolted by the fact, he stood straight, his back tense.

'_**W-who said that,'**_ he questioned in disbelief, his stomach churning in nervousness.

No answer, no one said anything.

Stunned, his mouth dropped, fear creeping inside.

'_**What on earth?'**_

"Soujiro-kun, is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong." Startled, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a troubled Kagome. Breathing in heavily, panting, he was sure that he looked crazed. He raised a hand up towards his forehead, wiping away at some sweat he felt rolling down from his forehead.

'_**This is too much to handle,'**_ he thought warily.

Kagome, growing tired of the wait, decided to take matters into her own hands. Not liking the lack of response—or anything for that matter—she reached for Soujiro's other hand, dragging him towards the doorway.

"Come!" She insisted, tugging him inside.

"**Huh?" **

It was **not** supposed to happen this way…

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"There. All done." Kagome released her hold on his hand, allowing him to admire the newly wrapped bandages.

"Miss Kagome, these look much better than mine did." He admitted shyly, recalling his… handy patchwork. In brief, Kagome's work was much better than his.

'_**Hers are much tighter and more form fitting.'**_ Unlike his, which were loose and tended to fall down from his wrists. Sometimes, he would have needed to stop throughout the course of the day, to rewrap or simply unravel his work. It was a sloppy job to do, and something that he never truly enjoyed doing.

"Of course it is," she stated plainly, leaning over to flick his nose. "Your bandages were put on so loosely, that they were nearly falling off."

'_**Not to mention that they were a dark shade of red,'**_ she added to herself.

"I suppose so." He spoke, glancing up towards the ceiling. He was sitting in Kagome's small bedroom, a rather comfortable pillow cushioning his rear. His zori were placed by the door and his dark blue haori was folded in two, sitting on top of the petite laundry hamper.

"Soujiro-kun, are you hungry?"

A growl was her answer.

With a light dust of pink draped across his cheeks, he bashfully looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"I guess that answers my question," she laughed, rising up from her seat. "There should still be some leftovers from tonight's dinner," she murmured, heading towards the door.

"Miss Kagome, its okay." He protested, only to be silenced as she slid the door open and walked out. Watching her small frame stroll down the exterior hallway, he could only sigh, his posture drooping.

'_**Miss Kagome… you never listen, sometimes,'**_ he thought smiling.

Shaking his head, he merely continued to stare towards the screen doors, awaiting for her to return.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Soft, miniature feet paddled down the hallway, heading towards the bedroom. Hands gripped on his wooden sword securely, he was equipped for any outcome.

'_**Just who could she have brought into her room?'**_ he wondered, his brows furrowed. _**'She never struck me as the type to… court people.' **_Embarrassed by the sudden thought, he clamped a hand down onto his mouth, feeling a drizzle of blood escape from his left nostril.

Three …

Two …

One …

Eyes locked onto the red, sticky substance, he watched as it rolled down his hand, staining his knuckles. Jaw dropping, he wiped his face, attempting to hide the painfully obvious evidence.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, rubbing his hand onto his dark green hakama.

"Come on, Yahiko. Now's not the time to be doing this… Not now, definitely not now." Shaking his head, he attempted to focus on the task at hand.

'_**That's right!'**_ he thought, determined, _**'its time to find out just who she's hiding in that room of hers!'**_

Taking in a deep gulp of air, he puffed his chest out proudly and continued down the hallway, nearing her bedroom. With her every step that he took, his heartbeat increased rapidly, pulsing fiercely inside of his chest. Gulping in fear, he clutched his wooden sword tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"There's nothing to be a-afraid of. N-nothing." Attempting to reassure himself, he stopped by her bedroom door, standing right beside it.

Looking down both side of the hallways, he felt pleased with himself, knowing that no one was there watching him.

'_**But really, how could Kenshin never notice it?' **_He wondered in puzzlement, reaching out to grab the handle. _**'After all, she didn't exactly sneak him in… And hiding in the bedroom is the worst place to go… especially when trying to do**_**those**_** sorts of things.'**_

Bright red lit up his entire face as the realization of what he thought came to mind.

"OHH!" dropping the wooden sword down onto the ground, he held back his screams by biting on the inside of his cheeks.

'_**Stupid wooden sword!'**_ he thought, glowering towards it. See, when attempting to cover his yells with his mouth, he had dropped his wooden sword down onto the ground. To be precise, his left foot. Therefore, not only was he embarrassed, but his foot was throbbing too!

'… _**Ugg!' **_Looking down, he saw his foot thumping; easily noting that a bruise would form there. _**'Great… just what I need.'**_ Head hung in shame, he glanced downwards, his eyes shut_**. 'This is more humiliating than ever!'**_

" ... Hurt by a stupid, fake weapon no less," he grumbled under his breath. Attention focused solely on his foot, the student never noticed as the door slid open, revealing the unknown character.

"Miss Kagome, is something wrong? I heard something drop and thought that—Ohh!" Without delay, he stopped talking, his eyes becoming abnormally large.

"Huh?" Looking up, he met with the gaze of a pair of navy coloured eyes. Sporting the same expression, both youths stared towards each other in surprise, not knowing what to say.

…

…

…

…

"**WHO ARE YOU?"**

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

I couldn't resist putting that in. XD See, in the anime, Yahiko and Soujiro never actually met, and I thought that it would be interesting too actually have them meet. This last part was completely uncalled for, but when I started to write it, I just couldn't stop. X3

So, tell me, what did you all think of it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it funny, at least? I tried to combine a bit of everything into this chapter and overall, I do like it. But then again, you're the judges, not me. So, I hope you all enjoyed it, and until the next, okay? :3

Thanks for reading,

~TFSA


	7. Misinterpreted introduction

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter six: Misinterpreted introductions**_

* * *

Yahiko, shocked beyond compare, stared to the stranger in bewilderment. Eyes popped wide open and mouth lynching downwards, his wooden sword once more fell from his grasp, hitting the floor with a thump.

Unaware of the action, his left hand shakily rose upwards, pointing towards the unknown figure.

"Who are you?" He demanded his voice hoarse.

The stranger titled his head to the side and watched Yahiko with apprehensive eyes. To the young swordsman, it would seem as though the stranger were attempting to size him up. Determine how strong he was, how capable he was at holding his ground, protecting himself, stuff like that.

Feeling smug by the sudden notion, a large grin quickly formed across Yahiko's darkened face. Haughtily, he held back a laugh. _**'I'm much stronger than this guy. There's nothing to worry about, I'd be able to knock him out in a heartbeat.'**_

The stranger, who appeared to be just a few years older than Yahiko, looked more frail and feminine than macho and tough.

'_**He looks like a wimp,'**_ Yahiko thought, his smirk growing. In the darkness, Yahiko could not fully observe the stranger's features. However, with the moon as full as it was tonight, it was able to offer Yahiko a fait outline of the stranger's entire torso. Small and tinywere the first thoughts to run through his mind. _**'Kind of like Kenshin...'**_

Lost in his thoughts, Yahiko never noticed as a young, ample Kagome returned from down the hall with a tray of food in her hands.

"Yahiko-kun?" she blinked, catching his attention. "What are you doing up so late?"

Knocked off his cloud, Yahiko turned around and gaped. "K-Kagome-chan," he stuttered, pink forming across his cheeks. "I, um—what's with the food?" attempting to change the subject, Yahiko noticed that an entire tray's worth of leftovers and freshly made rice balls covered the pale tray top.

"They're for Soujiro-kun," she spoke coolly. "Now, may I get by?"

Yahiko crossed his arms over his chest. "Who's Soujiro?" He demanded, annoyed.

Kagome pointed to the stranger with one hand. "Him," she said meekly and walked past Yahiko.

"Sorry for taking so long." She smiled, flashing the newly identified person—also called Soujiro—a breathtaking smile. "I hope you were okay when I was gone."

Soujiro stood up straight, waving his hands in protest. "No, no, no. Do not worry, Miss. Kagome, nothing happened. I was fine waiting for you."

Kagome eyed him, not believing his words. "Alright," she nodded, deciding to let the topic slide. "Anyway, please, eat something." She elegantly set the tray down on top of a small table. Patting the cushion next to her, she motioned for him to come and sit by her.

Soujiro, taken back, shook his head in protest. Kagome pouted and stood up, walking forward. Not wasting a moment's worth of air, she reached for his small hands and pulled him back towards her seat. Plopping him in the vacant spot, she sat down next to him and began to reach for a plate.

"You sounded so hungry before. I can't have you dying of starvation or anything, now can I?" She questioned with a wink.

Soujiro laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Miss. Kagome," he whined, "Please."

"No buts!" She said forcefully, offering him an entire plate's worth of food. "Now eat!"

Reluctantly, Soujiro reached for the plate and quietly began to eat. Kagome watched him happily, her lips twisting upwards into a large smile.

"There, that's better."

Meanwhile, Yahiko, who was watching the entire scene with confusion, had hundreds upon hundreds of question marks hovering above his head. Question one, who was this Soujiro person. Two, how did he know Kagome. Three, why did Kagome smile to him like that when she rarely smiles like that to anyone. Four, what is their relationship. Five, how do they—

"Oi, Yahiko-kun, come in here too," Kagome called from inside. "I think I grabbed too much food."

Eyebrow raised, Yahiko bent down and reached for his wooden sword. Quietly placing it behind his back, he sauntered into the room. Glowering towards Soujiro, he shut the door and sat down next to Kagome.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome questioned, offering him a plate's worth of food.

Yahiko held his head high and shook his head. His pride would not allow him to sub come to gaining food second. After all, in his opinion, the only reason why Kagome had called him inside was that he had spotted her bringing her "friend" inside. Not to mention, both teens had stumbled upon each other right after Kagome had vacated the room for those few minutes before.

"Hmm… okay." Not phased by Yahiko's behaviour, Kagome turned her attention back towards Soujiro. "Soujiro-kun, please, have some more." As she scooted closer towards Soujiro, she paid no heed to the steam of anger forming a top poor Yahiko's head. "Your plate needs some more vegetables. Please, don't be shy. Help yourself."

"Miss. Kagome, I'm fine." Soujiro protested with his eyes shut. "Really, you don't need to worry so much."

Kagome withdrew, pouting once more. "But I want too," she protested, placing the plate back down onto the table. "It's been ages since I've seen Soujiro-kun… and besides," she added in a whisper. "I've missed you."

Soujiro stopped eating, his chopsticks held right in front of his mouth. Swallowing, he deposited the food down onto the table. As he gazed towards his lap, not wanting to meet Kagome's gaze, he felt tears swelling inside of his eyes.

'… _**Miss. Kagome, I've missed you too.'**_

"…" Kagome heaved a sigh and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Leaning her head against his, she smiled.

'_**Miss. Kagome… I've always loved being hugged by you.'**_

Peacefully, Soujiro began to return the hug. Wanting more than an awkward embrace, he pulled back swiftly, startling Kagome. Not paying heed to her hurt expression, he moved forward once more, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Head now leaning against her shoulder, he snuggled close towards her, inhaling her sweet scent. Right now, he felt as though he were in heaven.

"… Soujiro-kun…" Encasing her arms around his back, she hugged him tight, and began to run her fingers through his supple, glossy hair.

'…_**It's exactly the same,'**_ she thought, _**'still so soft... Just like you.'**_

"Miss. Kagome," Soujiro mumbled, feeling his eyelids growing heavier. "I've missed you…" Slurring the last part of his words, Soujiro felt himself drifting off to sleep. As always, whenever resting within Miss. Kagome's tender, heartfelt embrace, he would always get tired… and _always_ feel safe, secure, and most of all, loved.

"… Sleep well, Soujiro-kun," Kagome murmured, kissing his forehead. Still running her hands through his hair, she leaned her head against his, beginning to hum a soft tune.

Smiling in his sleep, Soujiro exhaled a yawn, looking quite comfortable.

"I'm glad," Kagome spoke, watching his restful form. "That you look so happy."

In the meantime, Yahiko, who now been long forgotten about, gazed towards the scene with both interest, a bit of confusion and some hurt. Interest for knowing just how far their supposed relationship actually stretched too, confusion for never having heard of this Soujiro person before, and some hurt… well, because he's never been hugged that way by someone either before.

'… _**He's lucky,'**_ Yahiko noted, watching the sleeping Soujiro. _**'Being able to be hugged that way by Kagome-chan…'**_

Licking his dry lips, Yahiko reached over for a rice ball and plopped it into his mouth. Munching away, he licked his fingers and continued to watch the sleeping Soujiro and humming Kagome.

'… _**I really do wonder though, just what exactly their relationship is.' **_


	8. Chapter seven: New Beginnings

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter seven: New Beginnings**_

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning before the sun, per usual. The moon was still dimly lit, hanging high in the sky. If she squinted her eyes, she could make out few stars that had yet to disappear. Usually, when waking up so early, she would be in good spirits. Eager to start the day and see what adventure would await her new companions and herself. Yet, this morning was different. This time she woke up to find her bedroom vacant. There was no Soujiro anywhere.

Late into the passing evening, Yahiko had departed from her room, heading back for his own. He had merely ushered out a small "good night", before shutting the door and disappearing from sight, leaving only Kagome and Soujiro inside the small room. There had still been quite a bit of food left, most of which was left untouched. Kagome had helped herself to a roll and afterwards left the food alone. Hunger had been one of the last priorities on her list at that moment.

Tucking a sleepy Soujiro away into her futon, she had slept nearby, watching his small, restful figure. Awake when Kagome had been placing him underneath the covers, he protested, as to be expected. Nevertheless, with his tiredness sneaking up from behind, Kagome had lucked out, watching as he soon fell asleep just minutes later.

'_Soujiro-kun, where could you have gone?'_

Moving closer towards the made futon, she spotted a small piece of paper lying on top of the pillow. Reaching for it, she unravelled the strand, her eyes scanning over the sheet.

_Miss. Kagome,_

_Don't worry. Nothing happened. I am fine. I just needed to head out to take care of a few chores. I will be back by nightfall, waiting underneath the same tree. Stay safe, and have a wonderful day._

_~Soujiro_

It was short and to the point. As always with Soujiro. He preferred to never go into detail. That was a good characteristic about him, but also, one of his downfalls.

_'I wish I could know what he meant by chores,' _she wondered as she began to get dressed. Perhaps, Soujiro works somewhere. Possibly, he had to meet up with someone in order to get a job done. Who knows, maybe there is even a young girl that he fancies, who he wishes to see. Kagome giggled at the thought. Nevertheless, whatever the case might be, he had said in his letter that he would return. That was all that Kagome needed to know—for now, at the very least.

* * *

Kagome walked along the wooden hallway, spotting Kenshin and Yahiko. Kenshin was in the midst of doing laundry, and Yahiko was carrying a bucket… a bucket filled with bloody water.

'_Don't tell me, that's from Sanosuke,'_ Kagome realized, frowning. Just the day before, an unknown person had gravely injured Sanosuke. No one except for Kenshin and Kagome, seemed too even possess a vague idea as to who the perpetrator could have been.

'_Now I feel bad,'_ she reflected, feeling the wind blow. _'I've been so preoccupied with worrying about Soujiro-kun, that I barely paid any heed to Sanosuke.'_ Disappointed with herself, Kagome exhaled a sigh and continued walking towards the kitchen. It was her job to make breakfast this morning, after all.

However, unbeknown to Kagome, Kenshin had been observing her. Though plagued by his own thoughts, he was still his ever-sharp self. Pausing to stare to where she had been before, a surge of worry passed through his eyes. Yahiko, who noticed this, decided to question the swordsman. "Hey, Kenshin, what's the matter?"

Kenshin blinked. "It's just that Miss. Kagome looks rather pale." Tired as well, he added to himself.

"I guess she's just worried about Sano," Yahiko said, pouring out the red water.

"That could be," Kenshin noted, looking back towards the laundry. For that split second, a look of unease crossed Yahiko's small face. He, after all, knew the real reason why Kagome was so tired and worried.

'_It's because of her guest,'_ he thought, balling his hands into fists, _'Soujiro-kun.'_ He rolled his eyes at the thought. _'What makes that kid so special, anyway? He's so frail and weak looking… why would Kagome-chan ever care for someone like him?'_

"Um, Yahiko, is something wrong?" Kenshin was watching the young boy with concern. His eyes were narrowed, his lips were pursed, his hands were balled into tight fists and his posture was tense. In short, he looked to be quite annoyed. For whatever reason, Kenshin did not know. Yahiko was known to lose his temper easily—sometimes over the silliest of things—but he usually wouldn't act out in times of crisis.

"Its, um, eh, nothing!" Yahiko shouted, quickly setting to work on refilling the bucket. "Megumi-san wanted some fresh water. I better get it to her," he laughed and quickly set off.

Eyebrows raised, Kenshin watched as Yahiko ran down the grass, heading back towards Sanosuke's room.

'_Yahiko,'_ he thought, gripping a piece of wet cloth tight. _'Just what are you hiding?'_

* * *

It was mid afternoon. Yahiko and Kaoru were practicing their sword techniques and Megumi was still tending to Sanosuke. Kagome had checked inside Sanosuke's bedroom just minutes ago, only to witness the sight of a sleepy fox and still unconscious rooster.

'_It's understandable though, she's been up all night tending to him,'_ she thought, sitting outside by the front. Tucked away in a far corner, Kagome was content, sitting underneath a tall, lush tree. The tree provided more than enough shade for the rather hot day, and acted as a good support to lean on. With a tea in hand, she quietly sipped away, watching the area before her. The sound of footsteps approaching soon caught her attention, and she looked towards the front gates, noticing that Kenshin was making his way towards the exit. He had a crumbled sheet of paper in his right hand, and looked to be quite tense. Kagome arched a brow. Quietly, she placed her tea down and rose up from the ground.

"Kenshin-san," she called, causing him to come to stop. "Where might you be off to?"

Kenshin turned around, smiling meekly. "Miss. Kagome, I'm just going out for a little while."

"To where?" she questioned, smiling as she saw him twitch. It was just too much fun to annoy her favourite red haired, cross shaped scar, swordsman.

"Out," he said simply, looking away.

"But to where—"

"Hey! Kenshin! Kaoru says that she wants you to run into town and buy us some tofu!" Yahiko called, emerging from a nearby side door. In one hand, he was holding a broom while in the other, an empty bucket of what used too be filled with tofu.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko," Kenshin apologized as he unlocked the door. "But I have a bit of business to take care of, that I do. I may be late getting back home, so please, make sure to lock up around here for me." And with that, he stepped out just about to shut the door behind him.

"Kenshin-san, wait!" Kagome insisted. As instructed, Kenshin stopped, and looked towards her curiously.

"Yes, Miss. Kagome?"

"Please be careful, alright?" She smiled.

A look of ease crossed Kenshin's face. "I promise I will," he nodded. "That I most certainly do." The door then shut and Kenshin disappeared from sight.

Kagome slowly turned around, ready to begin making her way back towards her comfortable, shady spot. However, Yahiko had pounced, blocking her way. Holding the broom right in front of her face, she held back a grimace.

"Yahiko-kun, what is it?" She asked, lowering the broom away from her face. The dust particles stuck to the broom's ends were irritating her nose, making her want to sneeze.

Smirking, he threw the empty container into the air. "You go get the tofu!" He laughed, watching as Kagome scrambled to catch the bucket. "I'm too busy training to have to go out and get it."

Annoyed, Kagome growled, glaring towards Yahiko. "That's not very nice!" She reprimanded, watching as he began to retreat. He snorted and shrugged, now holding the broom right above his head.

"Great…" As he slammed the side door shut, Kagome was left alone standing in the front courtyard. "I have to go shopping." It wasn't as though she detested shopping; she actually found it to be quite fun—grocery shopping, especially. It was so interesting to walk down the large outdoor markets, seeing so many people of different ages and ethics, attempting to haggle down the prices with vendors and buying different items that would last them throughout the entire week.

"I guess I had better put my cup back," she noted, placing the empty bucket down onto the ground. "I'll come back for this in just a minute."

* * *

The hustling and bustling of the busy city streets filled Kagome's eyes and ears. Everywhere she looked, there were bright colours. The scent of various foods and smells filled her nose, causing her to sigh with joy.

'_It's so nice.' _

Strolling by various vendors, she was making her way towards the small grocery store she normally went to, when suddenly, someone caught her eye. A well-built, tall man, sporting a police officer's uniform was making his way towards her. He had small narrow eyes, which were a dark brown colour. His police officer's hat covered his entire head, merely allowing a few specs of dark tinted hair to poke out.

As he passed by many people, most moved out of the way, allowing him the space he needed. Unlike other officers who would tip their hats and greet the passing people, this one paid no heed to anyone. His sole attention was directed towards Kagome, who was watching him with an equal gaze.

"Might I help you?" She questioned, clutching the bucket tighter.

The officer removed his hat, smiling. Kagome could tell however, that the smile was forced. "Yes, Ma'am, you just might be able to do so. Tell me, do you know a Mr. Kenshin Himura?"

Kagome took a step back. "Why would you like to know?" She countered. She didn't like this officer. There was something off about him, which irked her immensely.

The officer raised a brow. A look of surprise was it, had it littered his face for a mere second, before quickly disappearing. Almost as though, it had never been there in the first place. That did nothing but make Kagome feel even more apprehensive about him.

"Oh. I suppose that I should have introduced myself." With that same smile, he bowed respectfully. "My name is Fugita; I was recently assigned to patrol this area along with some other officers. I heard about Mr. Himura from our chief."

That might have answered some of the questions she had speculating inside her mind, however, it still did nothing to quench the nervous fluttering she felt inside her chest. There was something about this man, which she greatly did not approve of. Whether it was his confusing aura, his tight eyes, or even how he seemed to be in general, Kagome just got this odd vibe from him. It was hard to describe exactly, but she felt as though this man were not real. While he might be wearing the official Tokyo police officer uniform, to her, he felt fake and conniving.

'_I don't trust him,'_ she concluded, watching him with tight eyes. _'And I think he knows that.'_ Just with how he seemed to be studying her, taking in her entire frame. It sort of like, he were trying to size her up. _'Does he take for me a weak woman?' _She wondered, biting on the inside of her cheek, _'stupid, rude man...'_ Thinking of a few more insults, she cursed him inside of her mind. _'I wish I could say these to your face,'_ she hissed, annoyed.

"Ma'am, if you do not wish to answer this question, might you answer another of mine?" He leaned down further, wanting to reach her proper height.

"And what might that be?" She asked snidely.

His lips formed a smirk. "Charming," he breathed, rolling his eyes. So, he was starting to show his true colours. Interesting. "What is your relationship with Seta Soujiro?"

Kagome's eyes grew. The bucket from her hands fell towards the ground, clattering. A few passing people stopped to stare, watching Kagome and the police officer with surprising looks.

"Well?" He pressed on, wanting an answer. "How do you know that boy?" He was close enough for Kagome to feel his pungent breath on her face. It stunk, smelling of onions. She held back the urge to stick out her tongue.

"Mr. Fugita," she snapped, hissing once more. "I do not know what you're talking about." She bent down to retrieve her bucket.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that you do," he rebutted, standing his ground. "You seem to know him quite well."

"And how would you know that?" She demanded, glaring towards him.

He laughed and toyed with his hat. "You both seemed to have quite the heart-warming moment, yesterday." Her jaw dropped. He smirked wider than before. Hook line and sinker.

"…" Trying to formulate a sentence to respond, Kagome found herself unable too. Only being able to gape, she stared towards the officer dumbfounded. How did he know about that?

"You should try to be far more secretive," he advised, finding her stunned expression amusing. "After all, you wouldn't want everyone to know of this, now would you?" His eyes shimmered with pleasure, a twisted of sort pleasure, none the less.

"… What do you want from me?" Kagome demanded. "Better yet, how do you even know of that?"

"I have my sources," he answered plainly. "Now, either you do as I ask, or, the consequences will be dire." Again, he was smirking; look far more devious each and every time. A shiver of fear ran down Kagome's spine. She gulped, backing away. He advanced, following her. "Ma'am, please be advised that if you do try to run, you will not be victorious."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, gripping the bucket tighter. "Well, aren't you a saucy one."

"And aren't you an annoying wench."

Her eyes grew. Did he, did he just call her a wench? Mouth dropping, her entire body started to twitch, memories of InuYasha calling her that vile man resonating from within. Unable to hold back her sudden violent urge, Kagome decided to do something drastic. Since the officer did not possess magical beads of subjugation, she went for the best next option.

Taking a daring step forward, she shifted the bucket into one hand, allowing one hand to be free. Raising that one upwards, she slapped the officer, startling him. He took a step back, stumbling. Using that second to her advantage, she slammed the bucket down onto his head, blocking his vision.

"**You big jerk!"** she shouted, catching everyone's attention. "How dare you call me that?" She then stormed off, running away speedily from the bad-mannered officer.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the market incident. Kagome had yet to return home, for fear of running into the man. Concluding from their previous conversation—more like inquisition, though—she had to guess that the officer must know where she lived. He, after all, was asking her about Kenshin.

"Just what did he want, anyway?" Kagome was walking along the river, kicking at a pebble. "What did he want with Kenshin-san?" And how did he know about Soujiro-kun, she added to herself.

The officer was definitely a mystery that was for sure. He was something that she wished to forget about, however, her mind could not allow her to, no matter how much she whined and grumbled.

"Miss. Kagome?" someone walked towards her. Their sandals clacked against the small pebbles, creating quite a fair amount of ruckus.

"Hmm?" she looked up. "Oh, it's you, Soujiro-kun."

"The one and only," he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome smiled and walked towards him.

"Are all your duties of the day done?" She inquired, wrapping an arm around his side. He nodded and leaned his head against her shoulder. "That's good news then," she spoke.

"I suppose so," he mumbled, yawning. His entire day was spent surveying people who Shishio wished to have monitored. He switched between watching the Battousai to Hajime Saitou, to even Toshimichi Okubo, the Meiji secretary of the interior, who is the man at the very top of the Japanese government.

It had been a long day of surveying; time spent studying their characters, fighting styles and even personalities. Personally, it was not something that Soujiro preferred to do. He would rather be anywhere than observing from the shadows. The front lines were his favourite, because that was where he was actually able to use his skills to serve his master, Makoto Shishio, to their utmost potential.

"Soujiro-kun, would you like to go get some dinner with me?" Kagome questioned.

"… Are you sure?" He titled his head to the side. From the way things looked back at the dojo, Soujiro would have guessed that Kagome would have wanted to return. She seemed to be fairly close with the people who resided within the compound, and would have probably wanted to spend the evening with them instead of just him.

"Don't want you to start heading back to that dojo?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Not right now."

He eyed her curiously. "Alright," he shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you want." There was no point in protesting with Kagome. When she had made up her mind about something, there was no way of changing it.

"Great!" She grinned, slapping him on the back. He chuckled, a beat of sweat rolling down the back of his head. "Come on, I know a great restaurant that you'll just love." Already over the day's incident, Kagome was in full spirits, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay, if you say so…"

* * *

It was later on in the evening when she returned to the dojo. The sun had long ago set with moonlight taking its place. Walking down the trailed dirt road, Kagome hummed to herself, lost in thought.

"You can expect me to return to hear your answer exactly from one week today, Himura. Yes, I'll see you on May 14." She stopped walking. Further up ahead was a carriage, an expensive one. A middle-aged man with dark brown hair and a matching beard stood by the entrance to the carriage with a police officer standing behind.

Kagome watched the screen curiously, deciding to see how things would unfold.

"You got it, on May 14!" The officer snapped, barking like a mindless dog as he opened the carriage door. Kagome rolled her eyes. What a stupid, senseless cop.

Kenshin stepped forward, speaking to the bearded man. "Mister Okubo, you look rather tired." The man dubbed as Okubo, stopped to turn and look to Kenshin. His expression was weary and his eyes looked red even from such a distance. "Compared to ten years ago," Kenshin finished.

"I'm finding out slowly that it is far more difficult to raise a new era, than it is break an old one," he confessed truthfully. "Of course, I'm worn out. I'm hoping from a positive answer from you, Battousai." The officer then shut the carriage door. He moved towards the front and took a seat next to the carriage conductor. With a nod, the carriage was off, heading down the dirt path.

Kagome watched as it passed by her. The man named Okubo looked towards her and nodded politely. She smiled and returned the gesture.

"Oh, Kagome, it's you," Kaoru spoke, then noticing the older woman. At hearing her name being spoken, Kagome looked forward, meeting with the eyes of Kaoru.

"Good evening," she smiled, walking towards them.

"Where have you been?" Kaoru demanded, raising a fist.

"Out," Kagome spoke simply, sharing a glance with Kenshin. There was a faint, very faint smiling forming across his face to her words.

"Out where?" Kaoru demanded. "A lot has happened since you were out!" Kagome decided to block out Kaoru's insistent banter, to take the time to observe Kenshin. Similar to the morning, it looked as though Kenshin were quite tired. There seemed to be a great deal of stress placed upon his shoulders and the miko couldn't help but frown. Already aware of Kenshin's past, she could only assume the worst had occurred.

"_I'm hoping from a positive answer from you, Battousai."_

Okubo's last words to Kenshin rang through her mind. Instead of calling him Kenshin, he had opted to call him Battousai.

'_Then that's means… that something dreadful is about to happen,' _she realized. Eyes widening, she blinked numerous times. _'It has to be something grave, if it involves the police.'_ A flash of that annoying, tall officer came to mind. Right away, she pouted, looking frustrated.

Kenshin looked towards her, watching as her face changed from a calm state, to a vibrant, furious red. "Um, Miss. Kagome, is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No," she shook her head, locking gazes with him. "Nothing is wrong."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that about you?" She countered.

Kenshin grew silent, his appearance changing from concerned to nerve wracked within milliseconds.

Kaoru's jaw dropped down to the ground**. "KAGOME, DON'T BE SO RUDE!"** She shouted, running up towards her.

Kagome stared, deadpanned. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Three heads poked out—one belonging to Yahiko, another to Megumi and lastly, Sanosuke. "What's with all the noise?" Sano demanded, picking at his ear with his finger. He was leaning against Megumi for support, who surprisingly, was not complaining the least bit.

Kaoru turned around and looked towards them. "Did you hear what Kagome said to Kenshin?" She shrieked.

"No, ugly," Yahiko piped in. "We only heard your monster-like shouts." Kagome heaved a sigh, shaking her head. As Yahiko and Kaoru soon began to argue—as usual—she looked towards Kenshin and offered him a heartfelt smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "I meant you no harm."

Kenshin smiled and replied, "Thank you for your concern, Miss. Kagome. I truly appreciate it, that I do." She nodded and then walked past the others, heading inside…

…

…

…

…

…

_Someone's past can affect their present quite dramatically…_

_The situations they've encountered shape their personalities and ways of perceiving life…_

_How they act and behave, are viewed by others and comport themselves, all relate to the past…_

_The precedent, mixed in with someone's history is imposing like that…_

_It can either make or break them…_

_It just depends on whether or not; they would be allowing it too…_


	9. Off to Kyoto

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter eight: Off to Kyoto**_

* * *

The rest of the week had passed by slowly and uneventfully. No other visits from unwanted strangers—cough, Saito, cough—had arrived, and the injuries that both Kenshin and Sanosuke had received, were healing quite well. Miss. Megumi made frequent visits to the dojo to assess Kenshin's injuries and talk with Kaoru about the entire predicament. As usual, Yahiko spent his days training long and hard, either inside or outside. Sanosuke, rather surprisingly, passed more time back at his own house than at the dojo. And then, there was Kenshin and Kagome.

Kenshin, unlike the others, just could not seem to fall back into his usual routine. While he still helped with the chores and occasionally helped Kagome prepare dinner, he just wasn't as into it as he was before. There were no longer those true genuine, heartfelt smiles lighting up his face, or his eyes shimmering with delight and joy. Rather, they were clouded over with intense amounts of confusion, despair, and most of all, fear. His laughter seemed far more forced than real, and it was highly evident that the whole situation was affecting him gravely.

Kagome wished she could help relieve some his doubts, but whenever she even tried to approach him, he would just smile and laugh, saying that there was nothing wrong.

It was highly frustrating to say the least, and Kagome just wished that she could do something, anything, to make him feel better. Nevertheless, it seemed that Kenshin didn't want any help. In fact, it actually seemed as though he didn't want anyone to interfere. That he would rather deal with the entire situation on his own, and not have to drag any of them down the dark road that he is now forced to bear.

"I guess its true," she murmured, watching as Kenshin washed the sheets with Ayame and Suzume. "That someone's past does come back to haunt them eventually." She sipped at her tea, leaning against a tall tree. It was early morning and the weather was beautiful, everything was in full bloom and thriving. Yet, in their household, it was all dark and gloomy.

Kagome's eyes watered over. "It's May 14th," she sighed, rubbing the back of her head. As she looked up, she observed the tree she was leaning against, eyeing all of the branches and its small, perfectly shaped leaves. "Today is decision day."

"Hmm…" She heard someone sniffle. She raised a brow and looked towards the side. Standing not to far from her was Kaoru, who was leaning against her bedroom door. She was wearing her pretty yellow kimono while watching Kenshin and the two girls finish up the laundry.

"Nice and clean~" All three of them laughed, pulling at some hand cloths.

Kagome's smile faltered, turning down into a frown. "Poor Kaoru-chan," she mused, sipping at her tea, "Poor Kaoru-chan."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome walked far behind the others, a good twenty feet behind, if not more. In the lead was Kenshin with Ayame and Suzume. Ayame was sitting on Kenshin's shoulders talking with Uncle Kenny—a cute name she called him—and Suzume was standing right them, occasionally adding a few words into their chat. Not to far from them were Dr. Genzai and Kaoru. They were whispering to each other and seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Most likely about what will happen today," she said sadly.

"Miss Kagome?"

Kagome turned around, watching as someone emerged from the bushes. It was none other then Soujiro. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed that he was there!

"Soujiro-kun!" she gaped, moving close towards him. "What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Walking," he said simply, dusting himself off. His hakama and kimono were covered in dirt and his hair was filled with twigs.

"In the bushes?" Kagome remarked, surprised.

Soujiro laughed as he continued to dust himself off. "Miss Kagome, it's beautiful down there," he lied easily. "There are so many fireflies and the river is so pretty at this time of year."

"I suppose," she sighed, moving closer towards him. "Here, let me help," she offered, beginning to remove some twigs from his hair.

"Ahh, thank you," he laughed, standing still. "Those would have been quite a pain to get out on my own."

She smiled, nodding. "Of course," she mumbled, busy with the task. "Since they're lodged in there so tight, you'd probably go bald trying to get them out."

"I guess you're right."

The two soon slipped into a comfortable silence. Kagome, who was still busy cleaning Soujiro's hair, never noticed the lack of conversation. Soujiro, on the other hand, preferred the silence. It offered him time to think—to plan his next move.

'_**It's been more than two weeks since I've been in Tokyo,'**_ he thought, staring down the darkened trail. _**'Mr. Shishio will be expecting me to return soon. I need to be heading back… but I don't want to leave empty-handed.' **_His gaze wandered upwards—mostly, to a certain raven-haired priestess. _**'Would Mr. Shishio mind if I brought back someone with me?' **_That question plagued his thoughts. _**'I mean, Mr. Shishio has Miss. Yumi, so why can't I have Miss. Kagome?'**_ There was no doubt that Kagome wasn't weak. She could easily put up a good fight, knew how to handle her way around a sword quite well, and had her purifying powers as an extra bonus.

In the past, Soujiro had witnessed her heal others right before his very eyes. Sometimes, in the night, he would accompany her to others houses, watching as she healed the sick and weak. It was a breathtaking sight to observe. The magical colours—no, power that came right out from her very fingertips. It was like watching a magic show.

'_**With those capabilities, I'm sure Mr. Shishio would be fine with having her around. Plus, it's not like he hasn't heard of her before.'**_ He laughed at the thought.

Kagome arched a brow. "Soujiro-kun, what's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," he stopped laughing. "Just a passing thought, that's all."

"Okay," she sighed, ruffling his head, "If you insist." She knew there was more to it then that, but once again, decided to let the period for questioning Soujiro fall beneath the cracks.

"Oii, Kagome, are you coming?" Yahiko shouted from ahead. "We're all waiting for you to catch up. So come on, if not you'll be left behind—again!" She heard his laughter ringing from further down the trail. A sweat drop formed at the back of her head.

"I guess… I better catch up with them." Reluctantly, she took a step forward. "Soujiro-kun, would you like to come with?" She turned around, offering him a hand.

Politely, he shook his head, "No, but thank you for the offer."

She frowned. "Let me guess," she spoke dryly. "You've got 'business' to attend to, correct?" She used air quotes around the word business.

"That's right," he laughed dryly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry," he apologized, bowing. "Please, don't be upset."

"How could I ever be upset with you?" She questioned, pulling him into an embrace. "I could never be upset with my Soujiro-kun."

He leaned further into the embrace. "Do you mean that?" He questioned truthfully, watching her.

"Of course, I do," she spoke, her head resting on top of his. "I could never be upset with you—never ever." Her grip around him tightened. "Even if you were to do something bad, you'd still be my same Soujiro-kun." Lightly she kissed his forehead. "I'd never think any different of you. Understand?"

He made no reply. Instead, he just leaned his head against her shoulder. His eyes then started to cloud over, a mixture of emotions and tears. _**'I hope that you'll still think that way,' **_he thought, holding back his sniffles. _**'Eventually, you'll find out the truth. You always do.'**_

"**KAGOME! GET YOUR REAR DOWN HERE PRONTO, DO YOU HEAR ME?"**

Kagome and Soujiro's eyes widened, both dazed by the sound of Sanosuke's brutally loud voice.

"**IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN TEN SECONDS, I'LL COME AND DRAG YOU OVER HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

Soujiro laughed and pulled away. "It looks like you better get going," he observed. "Your friends sound like they're getting quite upset."

Kagome stared blankly up ahead. "I guess you're right," she sighed. "When they get annoyed, it is definitely not something you want to be a part of."

"I can relate to that," he laughed. "Anyway, Miss. Kagome, you better get going. Have a good day." He started to head back into the bushes.

"Wait, Soujiro-kun!" He stopped walking but did not turn around. "Please, can we meet up tonight?" She questioned, clasping her two hands together.

"… Miss. Kagome," his bottom lip started to tremble. "I don't know." Although he was truly enjoying her presence, he still didn't know if he should get her involved… in his new life style. After all… killing and slaughtering were two aspects she truly detested.

'_**If she knew the truth,'**_ he thought, _**'what would she think?'**_

_I could never be upset with you—never ever."_

"_Even if you were to do something bad, you'd still be my same Soujiro-kun." _

"_I'd never think any different of you. Understand?"_

'_**Miss. Kagome, even though you admitted to that openly… would you actually feel that way, if you were to learn the truth? Of me… and everything I've done?' **_He bit his bottom lip. Overwhelmed by these thoughts, he wasn't sure about whether or not he should confess to her.

"Soujiro-kun, don't even dare think that."

"What?" As an overly agitated Kagome snapped him out of his thoughts, a few beads of sweat formed at the back of his head. "Oh, um, okay," he stuttered, fearfully.

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Soujiro-kun, whatever you're doing right now, I can tell that it's bothering you." More beads of sweat started to roll down his neck. "Even though you don't want to tell me what you're doing, I'm fine with it. You're old enough to be making decisions for yourself and doing what you want. You are a full-grown boy. But, if you ever, ever think that I'll let you walk out of my life again, than you're one sorry boy." She leaned down, meeting his nervous gaze.

"I've been worried about you for years—I thought that something had really happened to you. But, when I found you sitting in that tree just a few weeks ago, it made me so happy." She started to sniffle. That meant she was on the verge of tears. Soujiro held back a groan. He hated it when people cried—especially women.

"Since then, I've never been happier," she confessed truthfully, smiling honestly. "Just being able to see you again and be able to spend time with you has made me so happy."

"Miss. Kagome," he murmured, "I—"

"So, if you even dare think of running off—again—without even letting me know, you'll be quite sorry, do you hear me? If I have too, I'll hunt you down!" She sneered.

"Ahh?" eyes wide, he gulped with fear. Miss. Kagome looked so scary there.

"Soujiro-kun, answer me!" She demanded.

"H-hai!" he stuttered anxiously, backing away. "I-I understand."

"Good." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm glad we have an understanding." With a quick kiss placed on his forehead, she started to back away. "I'll see you tonight," she said, waving as she walked further down the trail, "In the same spot, okay?"

"… Okay," he sighed in defeat, his head hung low.

"Wonderful!" She laughed, clicking her tongue. "See you tonight!" She waved once more and with that, she started to run down the trail.

Soujiro sighed, slouching. Falling backwards onto the ground, he stared up into the treetops; his mind jumbled with thoughts. _**'Miss. Kagome,'**_ he groaned, _**'why must you make everything so difficult?'**_

"Why? Why? Why?"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set in the eastern horizon and clouds littered the sky. Words of Okubo's death had already spread throughout Tokyo. Everyone from children to the elderly knew of his death and was upset over the loss of such a person who they could refer to as their foundation, their support to lean on during this era of hardship.

A few hours ago, Megumi had arrived with a copy of the newspaper, the front cover revealing who were the perpetrators of his death. It claimed that they were seven former samurai of Ishikawa region, who were dissatisfied with the government.

All found the story to be plausible and believed it right away. The samurai, after all, had been caught red handed with bloody swords and a limp carcass of what had been Okubo. It all added up and made sense to the public—but not to Kagome.

She didn't believe that for one split second those samurai could have killed Okubo. It could have been their swords that sliced him up after he had been killed, and it could have been his blood which stained their blades, but she still could not for the life of her, believe that they were the ones to kill him.

"It does not add up, let alone make sense," she sighed. She leaned against the laundry line, staring up into the sky. At the moment she was all alone in the dojo. The others had gone over to Dr. Genzai's house to talk about the situation. They had asked Kagome if she wanted to come with, but she pleasantly declined their offer, choosing too once again stay behind.

"I can say the same."

Her eyes narrowed. She recognized that voice right off the bat. It belonged to that rude cop she had hit with her bucket yesterday in the town square, after he had called her the vile word.

'_**It serves him right,'**_ she growled, balling a hand into a fist.

Holding back her anger, she watched as he walked towards her, his strides confident and powerful. Hung securely at his side was his sword, which swayed as he walked. Kagome looked up and met his gaze. She held back the urge to stick out her tongue.

"What do you want?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kenshin-san and the others are not here. You have no business to attend to with him anymore; you've made your point quite clear already." Last night, after things had settled down within the dojo, Yahiko and Megumi had explained to Kagome what had happened between Kenshin and the supposed officer.

He smirked, withdrawing his cigarette. "You're quite the pleasing woman," he muttered sarcastically, dropping it onto the ground. Kagome watched as he extinguished the flame by stomping on the cigarette bud with his black boot.

"And you're a perfect charmer." He rolled his eyes.

"Wench," he muttered amusedly, watching as she balled her other hand into a fist. "It's not the Battousai that I came to see." She raised a brow, curious. He eyed her for a moment before continuing, "It's you, who I came to see."

"Me?" She pointed a finger to herself. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"Answers," he stated simply, walking forward.

"Like what?" She took a step back.

"What is your involvement with Okubo's assassination?"

"What?" She nearly fell over, "W-what, why are you even asking such a question?" She demanded, glaring towards the officer. "I have no clue in what you're talking about!"

"Hmm," he raised a brow, "Interesting." Without saying another word, he reached inside his pocket and withdrew another cigarette. Kagome hesitantly watched him light the cancer stick, carefully choosing the right way to word her thoughts.

"Well?" He breathed out a large puff of air. "What is your relationship to Seta Soujiro then?"

Her eyes grew. Just what was this man asking?

"Woman, answer me," he demanded, his voice hostile. "I can't stand waiting, especially when the answer is plainly written across your face."

"Well then, Mr. Genius, why don't you tell me?" She snapped, steam coming out of her ears. She angrily stomped a foot onto the ground, glowering towards him. "Huh? Well, why don't you?"

"… No."

"Ugg!" she shouted, staring up into the sky. "You're incompetence!"

"And you're imprudent."

A vein throbbed above her head. "What was that?" She demanded, walking closer towards him. "Care to explain that, _**officer**_?" She sneered the last word, watching as his eyes shimmered with annoyance.

"Hnn, stupid woman," he rolled his eyes yet again.

"Ignorant, ill-bred, dumb, self-centered man!" she retaliated, poking his chest with every word that escaped from her lips. "You honestly need to learn some manners."

"And you need to learn where you stand in this world!" He tried to reach for her wrist, intending to twist it, only to find that Kagome had grabbed a hold of his first. For a split second, his eyes widened. Evidently, it was clear that he had not been expecting that.

Smirking, Kagome released her grip on his wrist, eyes dancing with mirth. "Do **not** take me lightly," she threatened, a completely different look forming across her face. "I can hurt you if I so dare too."

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "Is that so?" He questioned blissfully. "Well, I would like to see that." He reached for his sword, intending to unsheathe it.

Kagome observed him, her expression neutral. "Do not remove your sword," she threatened, her voice oozing with venom.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a fair match then," he agreed, "You don't even have a weapon on you."

She started to smirk. "I do too," she answered honestly, "One that you have never encountered before—even in your times of warfare."

He looked intrigued, no doubt wanting to see this supposed weapon.

"However," she spoke, "I will not demonstrate this weapon to you."

"And why not?" he demanded. "Don't tell me, it's because you don't possess it." He was mocking her, trying to get her agitated. Kagome could already see through his plan. He thought that if he got her riled up enough that she would strike and start a fight.

'_**Well, he's wrong,'**_ she thought, holding back a grin. _**'Others may fall for such a hair brained scheme, but I will not.'**_

"Hajime-san," oh, how she loathed addressing him by that name—but she was a woman of honour, and intended to address him politely, even though she thought otherwise. "Do not even think of using such a tactless method on me. I am not as stupid as you think I am."

"I could tell that from the moment you seized my wrist," he corrected her. "You're not as much of a weakling as I assumed you to be before. In fact, you're actually much stronger than your brainless rooster friend."

"Sanosuke?" she raised a brow.

He nodded, "Exactly."

Her eyes narrowed. "You bastard," she hissed.

"Hnn… takes one to know one."

She bit down on her tongue, holding back the urge to insult the officer.

"Tell me," she demanded, straightening up. "What occurred at the meeting today? The one you most likely attended, no?"

He seemed surprised by her words. Obviously, he had not been expecting such a question. Kagome smirked and tapped her foot against the dirt ground.

"Well," she said. "Answer already. I can't stand waiting, especially when the answer is plainly written across your face." It was now her turn to mock the man, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"… Impudent woman," Saitou sighed, exhaling another puff of smoke.

"Hajime-san, I am awaiting your answer," she teased him. "Don't tell me that you're going to make me wait." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do not forget, I am a woman, no less. I only have so much patience, especially for blockheaded men sure as yourself."

He made no reply. Once more, he dropped his cigarette down onto the ground and stepped on it. "I am wasting my time here," he said coldly, beginning to walk towards the exit. "I have better things to do than to waste my time here with a wench."

Breathing in deeply, she watched as he walked away, moving towards the exit.

"Wench," he said, stopping by the door. "The Battousai has made his decision. He'll be leaving for Kyoto tonight." Then with that, he walked out.

…

…

…

"_Saitou, I'd like to know what it is that you're planning to do."_

"_There's only one path, Kyoto, that's where Shishio is. Simple, isn't it?"_

…

…

…

Kagome watched as he trotted off, leaving the dojo grounds. When she was alone once more, she wistfully looked up into the cloudy sky.

"Kyoto, huh?" she murmured, her voice soft. "Well, I guess it was bound to happen." Some wind blew, tickling her face. Strands flying forward, she tucked them behind her ear. "Another war is about to break out… This will be my second one that I am involved in sadly." Sighing, she turned around and retreated towards the airborne laundry. Sheets and kimonos were fluttering in all directions, some nearly falling off the line.

"I better finish this," she noted, removing a sheet. As she began to fold the white piece of linen, she stared off into the horizon, lost in her thoughts yet again.

'_**Hajime-san, why are you continually questioning with my relationship with Soujiro-kun? Is there something you know that you are keeping hidden from me? If so, I will find out… one way or another.'**_

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Kagome walked along the darkly lit path, admiring the fireflies. They flew around the waterway peacefully, highlighting its fluid motion and glistening a top its watery surface. Complete with a gorgeous full moon, it was a breathtaking sight to witness.

"Admiring the fireflies, are we?" Someone questioned.

"Kenshin-san," she turned around. Off in the distance, Kenshin approached. Under the moonlight, his vibrant red hair shone, reflecting various pigments of reddish colouring.

"Good evening," she greeted, bowing. "I trust you had a good day."

"… I've had better," he confessed truthfully, his voice reigned with regret.

"I cannot disagree on that," she murmured, watching as a firefly landed on her palm.

"Miss. Kagome," Kenshin began. "How are the others?"

"I would not know," she answered, glancing straight. "They left for Dr. Genzai's a few hours ago and have yet to return."

"Oh, you did not go with them?"

She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear. "That is correct," she nodded. "I chose to stay behind."

"I see," he mumbled, observing her closely. Shifting from one foot to another, he seemed apprehensive about how to continue with the conversation—or, for a better term, how to explain his decision.

With a sigh, Kagome looked towards him. "Kenshin-san, you need not be so hesitant in front of me. I am already aware of your decision."

Taken back, he blinked, surprised.

She smiled, "It was an obvious decision," she explained. "From the start, when I had heard of all this from the others, I knew that you would go, whether they agreed with you or not."

"Miss. Kagome, I—"

"Kenshin-san," she interrupted him. "You do not need to explain. Whatever you do is fine by me." She turned around, facing him fully. "This is your predicament, not mine. Whatever you choose to do is your decision, not mine."

His violet eyes softened. "Miss. Kagome, thank you." He bowed politely. "That makes me quite happy to hear, it most certainly does."

She smirked. "Kenshin-san, just promise me one thing."

"And what might that be?" He asked curiously.

"Don't die."

His mouth widened, dropping a few feet.

She continued to explain, "There are a lot of people here, who care for you, Kenshin-san. If anything bad were to happen to you, they would all be very upset." Her eyes watered over with tears. "So, for their sake, do not die. Okay?"

"… Miss. Kagome," his eyes softened. A look of sheer compassion graced his face. "I promise I will _not_ die… One day, I will return to Tokyo and to the others as well."

She nodded, "Thank you, Kenshin-san." Walking forward, she extended her arms around him, offering him a friendly hug. "Please, take care of yourself… on your journey to Kyoto."

"I promise, I will."

"That makes me happy." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Take care." She repeated the words once more, before pulling away. Kenshin watched her, an undecipherable look forming across her face.

"Miss. Kagome, are you returning to the dojo?" He asked.

"Hai," she responded, backing away. "I want to make sure that the others have returned safely."

"Please, journey back carefully."

"I will," she nodded. "I always do." Backing away even more, she started to retreat from her favourite red haired swordsman, before a thought flashed through her mind. Coming to a halt, she turned around and asked, "Kenshin-san, might you do me one more favour?"

In the darkness, he raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be, Miss. Kagome?"

"Please, inform Kaoru-chan of your decision… She will want to know what you are planning to do." And with that, she retreated back into the darkness, disappearing from his vision.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

The days of Kenshin's leave casted an ominous shadow over the dojo. Kaoru regressed into a state of depression and refused to exit from her bedroom. Kagome and Yahiko tried to talk her out of it, but she just would not budge. Kenshin's farewell had affected her in more ways than one, and Kagome actually felt a little bit bad for insisting that Kenshin say goodbye to her.

'_**Even though it is hard on her, she should be able to get up and keep moving,'**_ she thought, staring out into the mass of a rowdy and unruly crowd. _**'If she cares so much for him, than she should go after him.'**_

She shut her eyes, exhaling a sigh.

'_**None the less, it's none of my business. I will not get involved in such a trivial matter.' **_Standing up from her seat, she withdrew some cash and slapped it down onto the table. It was the afternoon in the middle of the day, and she had chosen to go out to eat at a restaurant. It was fine by her to dine by herself; after all, she is used to it by now.

"Thank you," she said as she walked by the server. "I left my payment on the table." Exiting from the restaurant, she started to walk onto the city streets, staring off into the distance.

"Miss. Kagome, are you okay?"

"… Soujiro-kun?" as she turned around, she saw Soujiro standing right next to her. He was smiling and had a large bag strapped to his back. She eyed it carefully, wondering why Soujiro would be hauling such a thing.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, moving closer towards her.

"To be honest, I don't know," she confessed, coming to a stop. "Things are so confusing right now, that I just don't know what to do anymore." She exhaled a sigh, lines of worry draping across her face. Soujiro watched her concerned, noticing the bags that had formed underneath her eyes.

'_**She hasn't been sleeping well,'**_ he noted sadly. _**'… Then my news will only make even more upset.'**_

Frowning, he tugged at his kimono, clearing his throat. "Miss. Kagome, I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly.

Soujiro looked down towards the ground. "I am… leaving Tokyo," he confessed, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"!"

Regretfully, he continued, "My business here is finished. I need to start heading home."

"… Soujiro-kun, where is home?" She questioned her voice low.

"… Kyoto," he answered regretfully.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "K-Kyoto?" she repeated, stunned.

"Hai, that's right," he nodded. "I live in Kyoto."

"… I, um, see."

"I merely came to Tokyo on account of business I had to care of. Since it's finished, I will be returning." He licked his lips. His heart was pounding madly inside of his chest. This confession was even more painful than he had expected it to be. "Miss. Kagome, I'm sorry about not informing you from the beginning. I should have." He looked up towards her. Her gaze was locked onto the ground. "Are you upset?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not." She looked up with tearful eyes. "Thank you, Soujiro-kun, for telling me this."

He bit his bottom lip. The sight of a tearful Kagome was like needles to his heart. Unable to bear the horrendous picture any longer, he reached for her hand, clutching it within his own. Offering it a hard, tender squeeze, he asked her a difficult question—one that been plaguing his mind since the beginning of their reunion. "Miss. Kagome, would you come with me, to Kyoto?"

Her eyes dropped, nearly falling out of their sockets.

'_**What?'**_


	10. Last minute repairs

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Nine: Last minute repairs**_

* * *

'_**What?'**_

Kagome was in shock. She didn't know what to say. What Soujiro-kun serious.

Her mouth dropped a few feet, easily voicing her opinion. Soujiro's brows formed together, revealing the confusion he had about her expression. Judging from how she appeared, did that mean that she did not want to go with him?

"Miss. Kagome, I'm confused, what does that look mean?" There was no reason to beat around the bush with the questioning, Soujiro figured that the best option would be to go straight through it and ask the obvious.

Kagome's eyes widened, a look of surprise flickering inside her orbs. Jaw moving up and down, she tried to formulate a cohesive sentence, yet nothing would come out properly, "Soujiro-kun, I, um." She was tongue-tied.

"Miss. Kagome?" he titled his head to the side and continued to observe her. He had never seen her act this way before. It was both unforeseen and a little bit startling.

"… Soujiro-kun," she reached out and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "… Why?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Why?" He repeated, smiling, "Because I want my Miss. Kagome to be with me, is that so bad?"

A surge of joy coursed through her veins.

"Soujiro-kun," she murmured, reaching out to hold him.

"Miss. Kagome?" before he even had the time to react, he was again pulled into an unexpected embrace.

Sobbing into his shoulder, she apologized for dampening his kimono.

"Its fine, its fine," he said, tapping her back. "Please, don't worry about it." If anything, he wanted her to stop crying. Tears were not a favourite on his part, and more so, he wanted them to stop. A wet, damp kimono he could deal with, but a crying woman, not really.

"Soujiro-kun," she hiccupped, hugging him tight, "… Hai!"

His eyes widened, glimmering with joy. Did that mean that?

"You'll come with me?" He whispered, trying to conceal his joy.

She nodded, wiping her teary eyes. "Yes," she spoke, a faint smile gracing her face.

Unable to hold back his joy, Soujiro broke out into a wide, cheeky grin. Kagome giggled, finding his expression amusing.

"That makes me so happy," he confessed, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Running her fingers through his soft hair, she wrapped her arms around him tighter, holding him as close to her as she possibly could. _**'Soujiro-kun,' **_she thought, holding back her sniffles, _**'thank you.'**_

However, unbeknown to either Kagome or Soujiro, a single person stood across the way, leaning against another restaurant, watching them.

"So, that's his aim," he breathed, releasing a puff of coloured fumes. "Then so be it."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Yahiko ran down the crowded open marketplace, passing other people. He had just swung by the Akabeko and had missed Sanosuke by a matter of minutes. Apparently, from what Miss. Tai said, he looked to be quite upset. Even Tsubame, Tai's sweetest and overly kind assistant, looked to be quite fearful about the whole ordeal. She had kept her lower face hidden by holding a thick tray, and was trembling as she explained to him the whole ordeal that had transpired in the restaurant.

'_**Damn!'**_ Yahiko kicked at the air. '_**Why'd you have to go and make such a scene, Sanosuke? And in front of Tsubame-chan no less!'**_ He raised a fist up into the air and hissed with displeasure.

"Ahh, why you—huh?" Yahiko stopped his cursing as he noticed two people standing not too far up ahead from him. Curious, he backed away a few feet, not wanting to be seen by them.

'_**Who are they?'**_ He thought, interested. The woman was wearing a white kimono with dark red hakama. Her hair worn loose fell right below her back. _**'She looks familiar…' **_he thought, watching her with keen eyes. _**'Wait, I know, its Kagome-chan!'**_ As realization swiftly formed on Yahiko's face, he started to frown. _**'Then that means the other person that she's talking to is…'**_

"Soujiro!" he hissed with displeasure, stomping both feet against the ground, "Ahh! Not fair, not fair! Not fair!" Frustrated, he growled, continuing to watch the scene unfold rather reluctantly.

With how it looked right now, Soujiro seemed beyond content and looked to be grinning like a Cheshire cat. That, however, made Yahiko's blood boil over with anger. As he bit down on his tongue, holding back the urge to run forward and interrupt their conversation, he felt someone place their cold hand onto his shoulder.

Startled, he jumped and turned around. "What the?" he was met with the gaze of a pair of amber eyes… tight, cynical and overconfident ones.

"Boy," the man hissed, gripping his ligament tighter. Yahiko hissed in discomfort. "How do you know that other boy's name?"

"What's it to you?" Yahiko shouted.

That however, was the wrong answer to ask. For right away, Yahiko felt himself lifted off the ground and pushed back, hard onto the nearest brick wall. His back collided with the firm, painful synthetic material causing him to release a loud, painful cry.

The man smirked, his eyes tightening. He released his grip on Yahiko, allowing him to fall down onto the ground like a limp ragdoll.

Yahiko groaned and looked up towards the man. "What do you want from me?" He now recognized the man to be the one that fought Kenshin earlier back in their dojo. He was also the one who injured Sano, leaving behind that painful gash on his right shoulder.

"Boy, answer my question." He kneeled down so that he was reaching Yahiko's height. "How do you know Soujiro Seta?"

"I don't know him!" Yahiko yelled venomously. "Kagome-chan does, I don't! A few nights ago, I saw her sneak him into the dojo and from that I—ohh, no!" Yahiko clamped his hands over his mouth. "Forget what I said!" He mumbled, quickly standing up. "It was nothing!" He tried to run off, but before he could even take a step forward, he was pulled back.

The officer smirked, and reached inside his pocket, withdrawing a cigarette. With one free hand, he lit the stick and brought it up towards his lips. Yahiko watched him nervously, beads of sweat cascading down from his forehead. Just what did this man plan on doing to him—besides questioning him about Soujiro?

Better yet, why was he so interested in Soujiro, anyway? He was nothing more than a weak, girly looking boy, after all, so why would this man—this strong, scary, killer from the revolution—be interested in him? It makes no sense.

"Answer my question!" He then barked his heart pounding. "Why are you interested in that weakling?"

"Weakling?" he repeated, amused. "Boy, you still have far too much to learn." With a flick of the wrist, he knocked Yahiko back down onto his feet. Yahiko tried to stand, but the officer had placed a foot right down onto his stomach, preventing him from moving.

"Boy, my patience is withering. Answer my question now like a good child, and then I'll leave you alone."

"I already answered your stupid question!" Yahiko yelled. "I don't know anything of him! Kagome-chan does! If you want answers, ask her!"

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Wrong answer!" he seethed, forcing his foot down onto Yahiko's stomach.

Yahiko cringed in pain, his eyes scrunched up and another yell escaped from his lips.

"Is that all you can handle?" The officer murmured, smirking, "How pathetic." He rolled his eyes and released another puff of grey coloured fumes.

Holding back the urge to yell, Yahiko merely glared to the officer, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Anyway, this is a waste of my time." Removing his foot from Yahiko, he backed away and rubbed his foot into the dirt—almost looking as though he were attempting to clean his boot.

Sitting up, Yahiko coughed and watched the action. Curious, he looked up and met with the man's amused smirk.

"What's with that look?" He questioned sarcastically. "I can't have my uniform looking all filthy, now can I?" His voice was filled to the bone with amusement, as his eyes twinkled with mirth. It was crystal clear to Yahiko, this man's scene of humour was pure cynical!

"Boy," the man hissed, baring his teeth. "Tell anyone of this… interaction we just shared, and I can promise you that the next time we meet, I'll carry your head off as a trophy." Without so much as saying another word, the officer walked off, leaving a stunned—and overly painful Yahiko—in the shadows.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Birds hummed and crickets chirped as Kagome silently navigated her way through her small bedroom. She had chosen to go through the back entrance of the dojo and wanted to pack as quickly and quietly as she could. Soujiro had instructed her to bring not too much, and merely insisted that she bring a change of clothes—something darker, was how he explained it.

"_While white does look very nice on Miss. Kagome… something darker would suit her much more."_

Although his words confused her, she still followed through with them. Packed away in a very small bag was a dark coloured kimono. It was pure black with few red flowers decorating the bottom half. As well as packing the kimono, she had also stuck away some medical supplies, just in case. Besides that, there wasn't anything else that she was willing to bring. Nothing else seemed necessary.

'_**Its not like how I was going back in time to Feudal Japan,'**_ she thought, smiling as she quietly walked towards the kitchen. _**'Compared to those days, I'm bringing nothing.'**_

As she neared the kitchen, she pulled out from her pocket, a small scarf. She intended to fill up the scarf with just a plentiful amount of food. After all, Kyoto was quite the journey from Tokyo, especially by foot.

'_**Now let's see… what would be good?' **_

Kagome walked around the small scrammed room, grabbing bread, rolls, and other easy, simple food. Whatever needed no prep work involved to cook it—therefore, making it edible right away—was what she was aiming for.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Within minutes, she had stuffed the entire scarf full of food. Tying a secure knot at the very top, she slid the scarf into her small bag and adjusted the buckle. Lazily she slung it over her shoulder and exited from the kitchen.

"Next time before you start acting like you know everything, be sure to think things through completely." The sound of Miss Megumi's voice caught her attention, as well as the sounds of footsteps approaching. Unable to do anything, Kagome could only watch in silence as the doctor rounded the bend, drawing close towards Kagome.

Megumi was staring down at the ground and seemed quite rigid. Tears were flowing down from her cheeks like waterfalls, as she brushed past Kagome, saying nothing.

"Megumi-san?"

Megumi did not stop walking. Kagome didn't even know if she had heard Kagome speak her name. Puzzled, she watched as Megumi rounded yet another curve, disappearing from her view completely.

"What could that have been about?" She wondered, blinking. "Did something happen here or what?"

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Night fell quicker than she had expected it to. Just minutes ago, it still felt like morning to her, and yet, the moon was already in full bloom gracing the sky with its humble presence.

Standing off to the side, sporting a cloak to conceal her appearance, Kagome waited for Soujiro to arrive. Once more, she was following through with his instructions. This morning, after she had agreed to going with him, he had explained to Kagome that it would be best for them to meet this evening. Further away from the dojo was the best option for them both, Kagome had to agree with Soujiro on that. Because if she were to be seen by Kaoru, Yahiko, or even Sanosuke, it would only end with trouble… she heaved a sigh.

Shifting from one foot to another, she stared up towards the brightly lit sky, finding solace in the picturesque view before her.

"It's nice, isn't it? The stars, I mean."

"Soujiro-kun… you're here." Kagome looked towards the side, spotting her favourite boy. Sporting his usual outfit, he waved as he approached her. In the moonlight, Kagome could faintly make out his torso and the newly acquired item he had strapped to his side—a sword. Her eyes grew.

"Soujiro-kun, is that a sword?" As she neared him, she inspected the blade. Its sheath looked to be of fairly good quality and had few words written along the side. Sadly, in the darkness, she was unable to read the wording.

"… That's right," Soujiro mumbled uneasy, rubbing the back of his neck. "It is a sword." He removed the blade from the sheath, bringing it close towards Kagome. "It's shiny, isn't it?" Kagome raised a brow while clicking her tongue; clearly, she was not amused by his antics. Soujiro laughed and put the sword away.

"So, I see you did pack light," he spoke, noting the very small bag she had strapped over her shoulder. "That's good."

"I suppose," she mumbled.

"Are you tired?" He asked, concerned. Maybe asking to meet up at night was a bad option. Soujiro had figured that the best time to move to Kyoto would have been in the evening. During nighttime, it was easier to sneak past patrolling police officers and avoid being detected. Because when you have a sword strapped to your side—especially, during an era when they're supposed too be banned—naturally, you would attract quite a bit of attention to yourself.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome protested, waving a hand. "Don't worry so much."

"But I can't help but worry about you, Miss. Kagome," he said, smiling. "After all, of course I would be worried about my friend."

"Soujiro-kun," she grinned, blushing. "That's cute. Now come, let's get moving." She offered him a hand. He happily reached forward and entwined it with his own.

"I know the quickest way to get out of Tokyo," he spoke, leading the way. "It won't take too long; I can guarantee you on that."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes," she shook her head. "We're together now, that's all that matters."

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled, looking straight ahead. "That's the most important thing."


	11. Enter Weasel

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Ten: Enter Weasel**_

* * *

In the deeper parts of the northern forest sat a pair of old friends, laying next to a burning fire. Surrounded by green flora and shrubs of all variety, the two were seated near one another, basking in each other's presence and enjoying the company they offered to one another. For so long they had been separated, lost to wonder what the other may be up too. Now, by chance, fate has allowed them to meet again—however, under different circumstances…

_Someone's past can affect their present quite dramatically…_

_The situations they've encountered shape their personalities and ways of perceiving life…_

_How they act and behave, are viewed by others and comport themselves, all relate to the past…_

_The precedent, mixed in with someone's history is imposing like that…_

_It can either make or break them…_

_It just depends on whether or not; they would be allowing it too…_

Kagome hummed a soft tune as she stared towards the fire. Large, bright abundances of red, orange and yellow shined in the dark night, crackling and eating away at the old wood it laid a top on. Mesmerized by the colours, she leaned further back against an old, dark oak tree, watching the flames in wonder.

'_**It's so pretty… but to think, something so wonderful and handy can be used for evil…'**_

On the other side of the fire, lost in his thoughts was Soujiro. He was a boy of no more than seventeen and was in the midst of calculating his next move. Before he had left Kyoto, Shishio had given him strict orders to observe the Battousai. However, since the Battousai had already departed from Tokyo and was heading for Kyoto, Soujiro had to catch up with him.

'_**Soujiro, do not forget, we will need the rest of our allies in this battle.' **_

Mr. Shishio's last words rang through his mind like a mantra, reminding him of his other task. Before he could officially arrive to Kyoto, Soujiro would need to gather up the remaining members of Mr. Shishio's secretive and most strong combat squad, the Juppongatana. The Juppongatana were scattered throughout the entire island and would take quite a bit of time for Soujiro to scout the area and find them all.

'_**While I may not need to find Kamatari-san, Cho-san, or Fugi-san and **__**Saizuchi**__**-san, the rest I am guaranteed to have to find,'**_ he sighed, exhaling loudly. _**'And on top of that, I have Miss. Kagome with me. How am I supposed to explain all of this? Will she be able to understand?'**_

_I could never be upset with you—never ever."_

"_Even if you were to do something bad, you'd still be my same Soujiro-kun." _

"_I'd never think any different of you. Understand?"_

As Kagome's previous words echoed through his mind, he cast the older woman a glance. Sitting across from him, she was busy watching the fire. Right in front of her were two long sticks, filled with fish.

An hour after they had decided to stop for the night, Soujiro had volunteered to fetch some food for the two them. After all, just a minute away from their camp was a long, calming stream—the idle place for fish to swim and bask in. And since Soujiro was a professional at catching fish—he had learned to hunt for his own food while travelling with Mr. Shishio—catching a few fish had been nothing but child's play for him. Within half an hour, he had succeeded in catching three to four fish and had returned to their campsite happily, to find out that Kagome had made a nice fire and had gathered some long sticks they could use as spears to cook their fish.

"Soujiro-kun, your dinner is done." Kagome withdrew the first long stick and held it out. Speared finely through the wood were two long fishes. They were cooked too perfection and looked wonderful to eat. Soujiro's stomach growled at the sight, and he couldn't help but chuckle when Kagome smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded, getting up to walk over towards her, "And what about yours?"

"They'll be done in another minute or two," she said, watching the fire again. "Yours was prepared first, so naturally they would be finished quicker than mine."

"But aren't you hungry?" He questioned curiously.

She shook her head. "No. Before leaving, I had eaten a long meal… with the others," her voice grew soft, sounding distant. Just as Soujiro was about to take the first bite of his fish, he lowered it from his mouth and watched Kagome in sadness.

'_**Did… did I make a bad choice in asking her to come with me?'**_ He wondered, frowning.

"Soujiro-kun, don't worry. I chose to come with you on my own. I was aware of what would happen before we even set sail this evening. I knew of the consequences of my actions, and I do not regret them. So, don't think that you made a mistake in asking me to come with you."

"What?" As Soujiro's mouth widened, Kagome reached for her fish and gracefully brought it up towards her mouth. Taking small, delicate bites, she nibbled away at her fish, unaware of the current look that framed Soujiro's face.

'_**Miss. Kagome,'**_ he sweat dropped, grimacing. _**'How are you able to do that? How are you able to read my mind like that? Not even Mr. Shishio can do that as well as you can.'**_

While Soujiro contemplated with his thoughts, Kagome continued to eat her fish, thinking to herself. Thoughts of her friends, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi flashed through her mind. She was wondering how they were doing, if they were all right and would be heading for Kyoto too.

'_**Since Kenshin-san has already left, I'm guessing that Sanosuke would have left too, but what about Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun. When I left this evening, Kaoru still seemed a bit depressed. Does this mean that she won't venture to Kyoto?'**_

Lost in her thoughts too, neither one paid any heed to the other. Except for the sound of the fire crackling and the wind howling off in the distance, nothing else was heard. Yet, it was still comfortable between the two of them, none the less.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Three days had gone by and passed without a hitch. For the most part, Kagome and Soujiro's days consisted of walking through the forest and talking with one another. Since they were mostly using routes that had not been inhabited much, they had to trudge through large amounts of high grass and tall, ominous looking trees.

Then, when nightfall drew near, the two would stop to set up camp. The previous night, it had been raining and the two needed to seek shelter inside a nearby cavern. The food that Kagome had packed before leaving the dojo had been eaten that night and both engaged in light conversation, learning more of one another.

However, even though their bond rekindled and their relationship strengthened there was still much of Soujiro that Kagome had yet to learn. Simple facts about him that she had known when he was younger had remained that same—such as his favourite colour and food—but the larger questions she had remained unanswered. Even the simple question as to where Soujiro had obtained the sword from, had not been answered.

To say that Kagome wasn't hurt by the lack of information was an understatement at best. Since before, Soujiro would tell Kagome everything. From the simplest cut he received, to how his day went, he would share everything with the older woman. Yet now, he hid quite a bit. Whenever she would ask him questions, he would either change the topic, or answer her question by asking her the very same question. It was frustrating, to say the least, and eventually, Kagome had learned the truth: Soujiro did not want to answer her questions.

Without even stating it plainly, Kagome was able to understand the truth. Therefore, the questioning had ceased, and instead, both talked of different events. Whatever they felt like talking about—even the most of random of topics—was brought up and lasted for quite some time. Because of that, the transition had occurred much more smoothly and the rest of the trip seemed to pass by devoid of problems.

Nevertheless, as the day of the fourth morning drew near, both youngsters had arrived to a small town and had split up. Soujiro had explained that he had some business to attend to in this town and had asked Miss. Kagome, if she would be willing to stock up on some more supplies.

She had been fine with that and was more than happy to be able to walk on paved roads once again.

"That's good," Soujiro had laughed, and quickly departed. That was early in the morning, and now evening was beginning to set in. However, Soujiro had still yet to return.

Kagome, now leaning against a building, surveyed the people who passed by. Most were either parents with their children or the elderly returning to their homes. The sounds of yells and cries filled her ears as she watched people smile, frolic and having fun. Occasionally, the single person would stop and stare at her, either to survey her or watch her with careful eyes—mostly, those were young, perverted men.

"Oh wow, now I'd love to tap that!"

"For sure, man. Most definitely."

Intrigued, Kagome watched as two men standing not too far from her, chuckled and giggled like young school girls, as a woman wearing a white and red cloak passed them. All but her legs and chin were hidden, keeping her true features hidden from unsuspecting eyes.

'… _**She's hiding something.'**_ Kagome watched the cloaked woman carefully, eyeing her waist. If she had to guess, the woman must have stolen something. _**'I hear the sound of coins jingling, and it sounds like a lot.'**_ To Kagome, the woman didn't seem to be of rich stature. Her shoes were torn on the edges, she left behind her a trail of mud and her cloak looked to have seen better days. It was only obvious that the woman must have gotten the money from somewhere, but the question was where.

Growing even more curious by the second, Kagome decided to follow the woman, wanting to know.

'_**Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do,'**_ she added, holding back a grimace. As she navigated her way through the crowds, she made sure to stay a good ten feet, if not more behind the girl, in hopes of not wanting to be detected. She didn't know the woman's true capabilities, and if anything, the woman might already know that she was being pursued.

Turning down few streets, seconds turned into minutes, and Kagome soon began to realize that she was not the only person following the woman. In fact, a large hoard of six men with axes and large builds—more fat than muscle—were trailing right behind the woman like dogs drawn to a bone. It was sickening to watch, listening in as they spoke of the woman, talking about what they wanted to do with her. It made Kagome want to barf. Those sick perverted men!

Soon coming to the edge of town, the woman turned down another street, heading into the alleyways of town. Kagome stopped for a brief moment, allowing the men to follow the girl before continuing.

'_**It sure is dark,'**_ she noted, walking down the empty hallway. No longer could she hear the sounds of people mingling, the cries of children or the laughs of young women. All but silence was heard down the empty open corridor as Kagome moved further down the passageway.

'_**This is the perfect spot to get lost… or mugged.'**_

With that realization, she forced herself to move quicker, growing fearful for the woman who had all of those men following behind her.

"Okay gorgeous, peal off the cloak and the fun can begin."

"_I've never done this before; tell me, do you have any money on you?" _The voice was soft like silk, yet forced to the max. It was obviously a ploy.

"He, he, he," another laughed, "She sounds like a real snatch."

"A true gem," the third piped in, doubling over with laughter.

Kagome grit her teeth. She was just behind the men, watching the scene unfold.

"_Hmm…"_ The cloaked woman looked up, locking eyes with Kagome. _"Who are you?"_

Kagome didn't answer her. Instead, she directed her attention towards the six perverted men.

"You there!" she hissed with venom. All turned around to stare towards her. Their jaws dropped as they locked sight on her. "What do you think that you're doing?" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring towards them all.

"Well, well, well." The ringleader of the band spoke, eyeing Kagome with approval, "It seems as though we have yet another beautiful lady in our hands."

"You can say that for sure!" Two of the group whistled their eyes full of lust.

Kagome held back a shudder. These men were just sickening.

"Tell me beautiful, what's your name?" One stepped forward and placed his hand underneath her jaw, touching her smooth skin. "Such a beautiful woman as yourself must be named something of equal standing."

"My name?" she repeated, slapping away his hand, "Is none of your concern."

"Oh, she's feisty. I like that."

The rest of the men advanced, moving closer towards her.

"Say gorgeous, where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you, ugly," Kagome sneered, jabbing him in the chest.

He backed away, surprised as his friends erupted into loud banters of laughter.

"Beautiful, tell me, what's underneath that… outfit of yours?" As Kagome felt his disgusting gaze take in her body, she knew it was time to draw the line. Without wasting a second, she advanced towards one of the men and brought her leg back. All watched in fascination, hoping she would do something worthwhile, only to have their jaws drop in astonishment, as Kagome's foot connected with their friend's… lower region.

"**Ahhh!"** as the man fell down in pain, the others hissed with displeasure.

"You bitch!" one roared as he reached for his sword. "Now you've done it!"

Kagome smirked, watching as the woman behind her removed her cloak.

"Now you're the ones who are playing dirty!" She shouted, revealing her true self.

"**What?" **

All whipped around to see a teenage looking girl… wearing a ninja costume, pointing small kunai towards them.

"Are you kidding me?" One of their jaws dropped. "That _thing_ was underneath the cloak!"

A look of disdain crossed the girl's face, "Hey, watch who you're taking about!" Without wasting a beat, she jumped into action, landing a powerful blow against the man's stomach. He fell back, his eyes swirling.

As the girl rose up to her feet, she eyed Kagome hesitantly before speaking, "Since you got yourself into this mess by following me, I can only assume that you can handle yourself. So, help me take them out, okay?"

"Fine by me," Kagome cracked her knuckles. "I need to exert some anger, anyway."

The remaining men laughed, not taken back by the girls' confidence.

"Really now, you girls think you can take us all on?" The leader questioned, holding his sword behind his back. "We're the fiercest men in this town. No one can beat us." The others nodded in agreement. "So, either you two come with us and play nicely, or we'll be forced to get ugly." His eyes narrowed, landing on Kagome.

Raising a brow, Kagome and the girl shared a glance, nodding.

"Like I'd go anywhere with the likes of you!" the girl cried, getting into a fighting stance. "I'd rather eat dirt than go anywhere with ugly men like you!"

"Wonderful," Kagome praised, smiling. "I could say the exact same thing."

"**Ahh!"** the men's jaws dropped. Not expecting such a remark, both girls charged, using that one moment of shock to attack.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Now let's see, where could it be?" As the girl was busy poking around the unconscious men, Kagome could only watch in confusion. "Ah, here it is!" When she withdrew a wallet, Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop, "Now onto the next!"

Giddy, she hopped over another man—one who she had already stolen from—and commenced taking another's wallet.

As Kagome continued to watch the sight, the sweat drop grew and rolled even further down her head. Unable to say anything, she merely watched, ashamed.

'_**I can't believe that I just helped her…' **_she thought, _**'I made her job of pick pocketing these men even easier.' **_

"Say?" As the girl approached her, she held out three of the men's wallets. "Take them; after all, it's only fair. You did help me take down these men, so it's the least I can do."

A look of unease crossed Kagome's face. "Thanks, but no thanks."

The girl looked surprised but shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." Putting away her newly acquired loot, Kagome took that moment to survey the knocked out men. All were lying on the ground, their eyes swirling and clothing wrinkled. The ringleader's sword was now lying on the ground just a few feet away from them.

"Hmm," the girl bent down and reached for the sword. "This is of pretty good make. Maybe I can sell it." Kagome face's fell.

"Ahh!" she groaned, shaking her head.

"Say, what's wrong?" The girl asked, turning around, watching her curiously. "You're not hurt, are you?" Although she was but a stranger to Kagome, there was an undeniable amount of concern laced into her words. "One of those guys didn't strike you with something, did they?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, they didn't. Thanks for the concern though, Miss, uh—"

"Makimachi, Misao Makimachi," she grinned, extending a hand. "And you are?"

"Higurashi Kagome." She bowed in respect. "It's nice to meet you, Misao-chan… Although, considering how we met," she looked away, "Wasn't in the best manner."

"I guess you're right," Misao laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyway, Kagome-san, to show my gratitude, I'm going to buy you dinner."

"What?" Kagome repeated, baffled.

"Don't be so shy." Misao scolded her, waving her finger playfully. "You helped me knock out these guys, so the least I can do is buy you dinner." Kagome was about to object, only to be silenced as Misao reached for her hand and began to drag her out of the alleyway.


	12. A letter

******DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin/InuYasha Crossover**_

_**Chapter Eleven: A Letter's Contents**_

* * *

Kagome and Misao sat outside on the front porch of a relatively pricey restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive. Not wanting to eat inside, Kagome had insisted that she and Misao eat out on the front patio. At first, Misao had been reluctant, wanting to spend the remainder of the day inside the nicely decorated and elaborately built three-unit restaurant. But after an even amount of persuasion from Kagome—most, of which, consisted of yells and various protests—the young ninja had found herself outnumbered, and sighed uneasily, leaning back into her wooden chair.

"Ahh, we could be inside enjoying a nice hot meal, have clean kimonos on and be enjoying ourselves. But instead, we're sitting outside in the heat, roasting to death!" She pulled at her top, attempting to allow some air to circulate throughout her constricting and tight ensemble. "Kagome-chan, did we really have to sit out here?"

Kagome, who was in the midst of watching the crowds, turned around to stare at her, exasperated. "Yes," she deadpanned. "We must sit out here." From just ten minutes of arriving, that had been the seventh time that Misao had complained about their seating arrangements. "Like I've told you from the start, Misao-chan, if you want to go inside then be my guest. But I will be staying outside." Then with that, she diverted her attention back towards the crowds.

Similar to a child learning that they couldn't eat sweets for dinner, Misao pouted, her bottom lip trembling. Kagome held back the urge to roll her eyes, and merely continued to scan the crowds.

Misao watched as she moved up and down in her seat, her posture tense and rigid, "You looking for someone?" She asked, a few question marks hovering above her head.

Kagome sat back down in her seat, and nodded sheepishly. "Hai, I'm trying to find a good friend of mine. His name is Seta Soujiro."

"So that's why you wanted to sit outside," she deduced, snapping her fingers. Kagome nodded, smiling.

"Hai, that's right."

"So, tell me." Misao leaned against the table, eyeing Kagome coyly. A playful grin was forming across her face, as she slyly watched the older woman. "Is this Soujiro guy your lover?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked beyond appalled. "Don't even say something so vile," she chastised her eyes rickety. "I could never… _date _Soujiro-kun." She cringed at the word. "I've known him since he was no more than ten. I've held him in my arms numerous times until he would fall asleep."

"So then, you're his mother?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. **"No!"** She shouted her voice uneven.

"Then what are you to him?" Misao asked innocently, titling her head to the side. She was not joking around with Kagome that was as clear as daylight. All that she wanted were some answers to her questions to help feed her curiosity. "If you're not his mother or girlfriend, then what are you to this guy?"

This caused Kagome's mouth to hang open. As Misao's words replayed through her mind, Kagome found herself stumped, unsure of how to answer the ninja's question.

"Our relationship… is complicated," she attempted to voice her thoughts coherently, wanting to sound as assertive and sure of herself as possible. "We're close to each other, and know each other's dislikes and preferences quite well."

"That's still not answering my question, though," Misao teased, waving a finger in front of her face. She was just inches from Kagome, leaning against the wooden table for support as she had one eye closed, a silly grin lighting up her face. "Now come on, fess up more, Kagome-chan. There has to be more to your relationship then that."

An undecipherable look formed across Kagome's face. "Tell me Misao-chan. Have you ever been close to someone, so close that you can feel as though you know what they're thinking, planning to do at any given moment, and then suddenly, suddenly, they turn around and do something you'd never expect them to?"

Misao's eyes grew, her expression withdrawing any forms of mockery.

'_Lord Aoshi,'_ she thought, flashes of her favourite tall, stoic swordsman came to mind. Unable to contain herself, she sighed loudly and leaned back into her chair. With thoughts of her past buzzing around inside of her mind, Misao had not even noticed when the waitress reappeared with their food and offered them a pleasant greeting.

Gracefully reaching for her chopsticks, Kagome brought a small bowl of assorted vegetables and rice up towards her mouth, and started to eat.

"Misao-chan, you should eat while the food is hot," she instructed, observing her new friend. "After all, you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, remember?"

Blinking, Misao snapped out of her daze. Eyes lazily wandering down towards the bowl of soup and other assorted plates she had ordered, she reached for a piece of bread. "I, uh, guess you're right," she mumbled, biting into the grain.

Kagome raised a brow, but decided to say nothing.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

It was just past sunset. Few people still walked the streets. With the occasional officer passing by, tipping their black hats to an overly stuffed Misao and worried Kagome, there was not much else to see or do.

"Miss. Kagome?" exclaimed someone, as a young swordsman neared the female's table. Similar to the morning when he had departed, Soujiro still sported that fancy sword strapped to his side, along with that usual smile. However, in comparison to this morning, he looked rather unpolished. Now with a part of his hair tufted up, filled with various twigs and leaves, and his light blue kimono containing a large hole right down the left arm, he looked far from sparkling.

"Soujiro-kun, what happened to you?" Kagome jumped down from the patio and raced towards him.

Soujiro laughed, smiling uneasily. "I fell down while trying to find you," he admitted sheepishly. "There were a lot of crowds. When I tried to push past someone, they knocked me down."

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Are you okay, though?" She demanded, far more concerned about his well-being than the story behind his messy appearance.

"So you're Soujiro-san?" Someone spoke from the patio. An interested Soujiro turned around, locking gazes with Misao.

"That's right." He nodded, watching her with awareness. "How do you know my name, Miss?"

"Misao," she finished for him, jumping off the patio just as Kagome had. "Makimachi Misao and I know your name because of Kagome-chan."

"Miss. Kagome?" he looked towards her curiously. "How did you two meet? I thought that you didn't know anyone in this town."

A look of unease crossed Kagome's face. "Soujiro-kun, see, we, um—"

"Kagome-chan saved my butt!" Misao cried, interrupting Kagome. Kagome sighed with relief.

"Really?" exclaimed Soujiro, interested. "Did something bad happen?"

As that previous grin started to form across Misao's face, she set about explaining their adventure to Soujiro. Naturally, to make the story sound better than it actually was, she threw in a little bit more danger here and then—mostly lying about the number of men that were actually in the group. Soujiro, however, never seemed to noticed the lie, as he was busy listening intently to the story. Kagome on the other hand, merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention over towards Soujiro's messy new hairstyle.

His funny style that consisted of mostly twigs and tree branches was in dire of cleaning, and the miko set about removing the debris, muttering underneath her breath.

_Really, Soujiro-kun, just what are you doing all day_, she wondered, shaking her head. Yet, just as she was about to continue her current chore, she noticed something poking out of his hakama pocket. Eyebrow raised, she leaned over, noticing that it was actually a letter.

'_A letter, huh?'_ she thought, curious. Unable to resist, she reached for the sheet of paper quickly and slid it into her own hakama pocket. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that Soujiro would not notice the missing piece of paper.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

It was past midnight, and Kagome was the sole inhabitant awake. Sitting next to the nearest table lamp, she withdrew the letter from her pocket and attempted to smoothen it out on the table.

"Let's have a look." She started to read the letter's contents, her eyes widening after every single word read.

_Soujiro, I will be returning to Shingetsu village shortly. I just have a few loose ends to finish up in another nearby village. Be sure to inform Lord Shishio that I will be there promptly._

_~Senkaku_

"Shishio?" she mouthed. Wasn't he the man that was attempting to take over Japan? The very same man the police begged Kenshin-san to kill, after they had attempted to eradicate him back during the war, but failed?

_Soujiro-kun_, worriedly, she glanced back down towards the paper, rereading it. As her eyes shifted from left to right, there was undoubtedly no mistaking it. That was Soujiro's name sprawled out across the very top of the parchment.

Kagome blinked and turned around, looking towards the adjacent wall. Sleeping soundlessly in the room next door was Soujiro—whom had still not noticed that Kagome had taken his letter from him.

'_I guess… I should put this back.'_ Reluctantly, she sat up, making her way towards the other bedroom. On the other side of their room, Misao was asleep, snoring as she was spread out in a rather funny position.

Kagome, frowning, placed the letter back into Soujiro's hakama pocket with a sigh. Unable to maintain her composure, she walked over towards his sleeping form and started to watch him.

'_He looks so peaceful… sleeping.'_ Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers through his hair, watching in mirth as he exhaled a peaceful sigh. _'But to think, such a peaceful and sweet boy could be involved in something so… so… horrendous.' _

Yawning, Kagome could not hold back a single tear that suddenly streamed down her cheek. Attempting to maintain her self-possession, she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. He stirred in his sleep, making small inaudible sounds but did not wake.

"Soujiro-kun," she continued to stare, watching his small frame, snuggle comfortably underneath the blanket, relishing in its warmth. **_'Was_****_ that letter real? Was what it stated true? Are you actually… involved in that sort of… operation?'_** A part of Kagome just couldn't believe it. Her mind couldn't grasp a hold of the idea that Soujiro could actually be involved in something as atrocious and dangerous as Makoto Shishio's plan to conquer all of unsuspecting Japan.

**'****_It just doesn't add up… None of it makes any sense.'_**

_**"What is your relationship with Seta Soujiro?"**_

_**"What is your involvement with Okubo's assassination?"**_

_**"What is your relationship with Seta Soujiro?"**_

A sudden flash of that officer Saitou Hajime came to mind. With his various questions about Soujiro-kun and how rudely he assumed that she was involved with the assassination of senator Okubo's death.

_I had been so rude to him_, she realized, as she stood up, and moved out of the bedroom. Even though he was just attempting to do his job – that was done in a rather twisted and mean way, none the less – she had still acted rudely towards him. She exhaled a sigh and looked away, now standing inside her own room. They had rented out the deluxe suite for the evening, which was paid out of Misao's money she stole, and were planning to leave early the next morning.

"I don't know what to do," she mumbled as she slipped underneath her sheets, her head hitting the soft pillow. "All of this makes no sense." But when she put together all of the pieces of the puzzle, it slowly did add up. Why Soujiro suddenly appeared in Tokyo, that officer's persistent questioning, Soujiro's sudden departure for Kyoto and the odd disappearances while she travelled with him to Kyoto. Though there were still a few missing pieces to this puzzle, it was already beginning to come together and form one gigantic picture.

"Soujiro-kun," she yawned, feeling quite tired. "This—this isn't true, isn't it? Please tell me that it's not true." Her mind, jumbled beyond compare, could still not compete with drowsiness. Thus, with that last thought, Kagome fell asleep, experiencing a dreamless night.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Bye, bye!" Kagome and Soujiro waved, as Misao departed from them, heading in the other direction. It was half past eight, and the duo was ready to continue with their journey to Kyoto. Kagome had suggested that Misao could perhaps tag along, since her destination was Kyoto too. However, she kindly turned down the offer, stating that she still had other business to attend to. And when Kagome saw that grin forming across her face, she right away knew what the ninja's plans were.

"So, Miss. Kagome, Misao-san seemed like a nice girl," Soujiro mused as the two walked down the gravel pathway. Since it was so early in the morning, there were few people out and about on the streets.

"She is nice," Kagome agreed, "in a rather eccentric way."

"I guess." Soujiro laughed. "On a brighter note, we should reach Kyoto in another four to five days."

"That's good." Kagome's voice was quite low. Unlike Soujiro, she didn't sound happy about nearly reaching their destination.

"Miss. Kagome, is something wrong?" Soujiro stopped walking. He was already a few feet ahead of Kagome, and was rather surprised that she continued walking, moving past him.

"What's troubling you? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

She licked her lips. The letter's contents were all that she could think of. "Soujiro-kun," she started to tremble. She needed to let this out. She needed to confess what she saw to him. "I saw the letter."

Soujiro stopped dead in his tracks. He was now standing right behind her. "Y-you saw it?" He stuttered. "And what did you read, exactly?" He questioned, eyeing her backside.

"… Everything," she replied. "I read it all."

Right there it felt like time had stopped. Everything around them appeared to be covered in stone, as the sound of their breathing and heartbeats filled the air.

"I see," Soujiro murmured, a minute later. "Well, I guess—I guess that everything is out in the open now." He touched the tip of his sword and took a sudden step forward. "Miss. Kagome, tell me, what do you think about all of it?"

"What do I think?" She repeated.

"That's right," he nodded.

"… I don't know," she confessed truthfully, staring down towards the ground. "I don't know what to think, honestly." She backed away, freezing over as Soujiro placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Are you disgusted with me?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "At knowing what I'm doing, at knowing what I'm involved in?" He withdrew, his face mere inches from hers. She was watching him like a hawk, her face frozen, unreadable.

"Soujiro-kun," her eyes started to water. "I could never hate you. You should know that."

"You said that before you knew what I was involved in though," he admitted coldly, his voice sharp. "Isn't that true?"

She nodded. "Hai, it is."

His eyes widened.

"Yet… it still retains the same meaning." Shakily, she extended her arms forward, drawing the young swordsman into an embrace.

"Miss. Kagome," he attempted to pull away, not wanting to be held. She did not let him withdraw, though, instead holding him tighter. With his head placed underneath hers, she began to hum a soft tune while running her fingers through his short hair.

"You're still my Soujiro-kun," she hiccupped, "I'll always love you, no matter what you do."

"Miss. Kagome…"

"Soujiro-kun…" Her eyes were shut, tears streaming down her face. "I still don't understand… how all of this had happened. How you became involved with this, and why you're involved with this… but I'm sure, but I'm sure that you have yours reasons for this." As she spoke each word, she continually trembled. Soujiro could tell that it was rather difficult for her to accept the situation.

_I can understand though_, he thought, wrapping his own arms around her. _It is hard to grasp_. Even he himself, still had difficulty sometimes taking in the fact that he was working side by side along with Lord Shishio. _At the start, it all felt so surreal_. He reflected, thinking back to those first days he travelled with the burnt man. _I couldn't believe what I had done, how so much had occurred in just the span of those few days. _

He licked his chapped lips, snuggling further into her hold.

"Miss. Kagome," he muttered, his face pressed up against her neck. "What happens now?"

Kagome stopped humming and glanced down towards him. "Soujiro-kun, I still don't know what to say," she confessed, her face soft. "What do you think should happen? I remember from that letter it said that you needed to head for Shingetsu village, no?"

"That's right," he nodded.

"And it's in the vicinity," she murmured, recalling the hotel map she had been studying before they departed early that morning. From where they had been staying, she could recall seeing Shingetsu village marked down on the map. However, there had been a large red slash painted right through its marker.

_I wonder why though_, she thought, and then she glanced down towards Soujiro. _Maybe Soujiro-kun would know. I'll ask him later. _Her eyes wandered across the various people walking through the streets. Although they appeared to be occupied, what with men carrying their tools and heading off to work. Schoolchildren with their books and pencils ready to learn. Kagome knew better than to question Soujiro out in the open. _I learned from experience, after all_, she thought grimily, thinking back to moments of her travels through Feudal Japan. Back then when she had been foolish and naïve, she assumed that other people just naturally did not listen when others talked in the streets, or even off to the side. My, my, how wrong she had been. She clicked her tongue, holding back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Soujiro-kun, let's get moving," she insisted as she started to withdraw her hold on him.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

Kagome looked towards him and then towards all of the other unsuspecting citizens. A flicker of understanding passed through Soujiro's eyes. "Ah, I see." He nodded and then together, the two of them continued to move through the small city, heading towards the nearest exit.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

After the duo had reached the outskirts of the town, it was there that they talked. Soujiro revealed to Kagome that he was actually part of Makoto Shishio's group, and that he was helping the burnt man with his plot to take over Japan. Soujiro decided to leave out the fact though, that he was Shishio's right hand man—and closest confidant. Kagome had a right to know a few aspects of his life, but there were some parts that he knew that the young woman would not be able to stomach. Even when he explained what he was doing right now to her, her face had turned rather pale. She looked quite sick and seemed to have a bit of difficulty stomaching the entire ordeal.

Afterwards, once the young swordsman was sure that Kagome was able to handle all of the information delivered to her, he decided to answer _some_ of her questions—some easily meaning not all of them. Most of her questions revolved around Shingetsu Village and Senkaku luckily. She was curious as to why on the map seen in the luxurious Inn; there had been a slash right through the name of the village, and other surrounding villages. Somehow, just from reading the letter that she had plucked from his hakama pocket and that bright red slash, she had pieced together that Shishio was involved.

_It was easy after all_, he laughed, remembering their earlier chat that early morning. Right now, however, it was evening and once again, the two of them were sleeping outside in the woods. They had a fire crackling and were leaning against some comfortable looking trees. Before they had caught some trout and ate them for dinner, along with some berries and bread that Kagome had packed, taking from the Inn that past evening.

"Soujiro-kun, just who is this Senkaku, and why does he want you to inform Shishio that he will arrive to Shingetsu village soon?"

Kagome's earlier question relating to the letter's contents resurfaced in his mind, as he watched her sleeping form, smiling as he saw her shift.

"Senkaku-san serves under Lord Shishio," he explained simply, recalling himself speaking those very words. "He is the leader of Shingetsu village, and will do anything to serve Lord Shishio."

"Answer me this," she looked quite serious when she questioned him then. "Did this Senkaku take a hold of the village peacefully, or slay his way through?"

Soujiro laughed and smiled. "Naturally, I think that you would know the answer to that Miss. Kagome." He said, his eyes glimmering. Her lips hardened as she exhaled a sigh.

"I should have known," she grumbled, looking away. For a moment there, Soujiro felt bad. He knew how much Miss. Kagome opposed violence. She detested the sight of blood seen on weapons, and always tried to get others to find other means than that of violence.

_I wonder how she'll react to Lord Shishio_, he reflected as he adjusted himself. Off to the side was his precious sword that Lord Shishio had given to him all those years ago. It was one of his most prized possessions, which he cherished dearly. _Lord Shishio gave this to me two years after serving under his reign._

"It's hard to believe… hard to believe that it's been so long." He looked up towards the starry night sky, watching the various stars twinkle and shine. From where he lied, they looked so small. If he reached upwards, it almost looked as though he could capture the stars in his very palm.

"Like that could actually happen though," he rolled his eyes. A yawn escaped from his lips. It was late. The sun had gone down hours ago, and Miss. Kagome had fallen asleep not too long after dinner.

"I suppose that I should try to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Lord Shishio would arrive to Shingetsu village soon. It was of the utmost importance that Soujiro get there to greet him. "We'll need to move quickly, if we want to get there in just two days."

He yawned again. He knew then that it was time for bed. "Goodnight Miss. Kagome," he murmured as he started to slip away, heading off to dreamland. "I'm sure that you'll sleep well too. You always do, after all."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Two more days passed by, which were again uneventful. After the passing's day interrogation outside of the earlier town, tension had formed between Kagome and Soujiro. Although the two managed to cooperate and work together from the needs of survival, conversation was at an utmost low. Whenever Soujiro felt tempted to speak, he would always shut his mouth at the very last second, opting to instead remain silent, letting the silence between the two linger to an even longer extreme.

_I don't know how to explain it, but I feel as though Miss. Kagome is disappointed with me. _That very fact reasoned within his mind throughout their daily walks. Still for now, the chosen destination was Shingetsu village for the two, even though it looked as though Miss. Kagome was highly opposed by the choice.

Throughout the days as they neared towards the village, Soujiro noticed little changes in Kagome. They weren't large changes, but were still enough for someone with a sharp eye to detect. First, what had changed were the way she walked, and then the way she behaved. Before, Kagome always had this confident filled walk. Her strides were incomparable to that of other women, and she almost seemed to harness this sense of absolute authority. Almost as if, it was her way or the highway sort of deal. That in itself, was something that Soujiro greatly admired about her. That she would never let anything stand in her way or stop her from achieving what she wanted.

_Yet, now it's as if it's the complete opposite, _he mused, reflecting to himself.

"Soujiro-kun?" he stopped walking and turned around. For the first time in two days, Kagome had spoken to him.

"Um, yes, what is it?"

"Over there, it's a village." She pointed towards the west. Hidden from view on account of some shrubbery, one could not notice the village clearly. However, since Soujiro was aware of their current surroundings, he knew that they had arrived.

"Its Shingetsu Village," he informed her with a smile. "And here I thought that we wouldn't arrive until later-on this evening." He replied with an easy lie.

"I guess your hunches were wrong," she smiled faintly.

"I suppose so," he mused. "Nevertheless, we have arrived." His playful expression quickly dissolved into a serious and solemn stare. "Miss. Kagome, you are aware of what will happen now, correct?"

Her lips were pursed into a straight line, "Hai. You are to meet with Shishio Makoto, no?"

"No." He shook his head. "**We **are to meet with Lord Shishio." He took a step back and reached for her hand. "Miss. Kagome… are you willing to come with me?"

Her eyes softened. "… S-Soujiro-kun, I've come this far with you, have I not?"

"Hai, you have," he replied.

"Then what makes you think that I'll leave after all we've been through?"

"Miss. Kagome," he didn't know what to say. It looked as though he wanted to say more, but she shook her head.

"No more, Soujiro-kun. Just… just lead the way, if you do not mind."

"Okay."

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Lord Shishio, are you here?" Soujiro stood on the outside of the mansion's bathhouse, already well aware that his master was just beyond the well-fabricated door.

"Soujiro, is that you?" A gruff voice called.

"Hai!"

"… Welcome back, kiddo." A soft feminine voice responded. Soujiro couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Miss. Yumi." He rubbed the back of his neck, his smile widening.

"Soujiro, tell me, why did you arrive back here so early? I trusted that you would be busy gathering up the rest of the Juppongatana."

"I… I had something important to do," he responded a minute later. He heard the sound of someone shifting in the bath. Most likely, only Lord Shishio was actually within the tub, while Miss. Yumi stood off to the side, waiting for him to finish.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Lord Shishio sounded curious.

"It was someone, actually," replied Soujiro. "Who I ran into that caused… a change of events to occur."

"And who might that be?" Shishio questioned.

"Miss. Kagome, Lord Shishio," Soujiro replied evenly.


	13. Tension Rises

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Author's Note**_** - **_I am so sorry for the delay. This chapter should have been posted up much sooner. I hope you're all not too mad. Nonetheless, please enjoy the chapter, and thank you so much to all of those who have patiently waited for this chapter. I will my hardest to post up the next chapter much, much sooner!

* * *

_**Tears of a Smile**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Tension Rises**_

* * *

Makoto Shishio sat back in his plush sofa with a pipe in hand. His faithful woman Yumi sat to his right and poured more wine into his half-empty glass. All around the room, his most faithful men stood, watching him appreciatively.

He smirked. "Soujiro, you may bring her in."

"Right away, Mr. Shishio," smiled Soujiro before exiting from the doorway. "I'll be back in just a minute."

Yumi watched him and listened to his retreating steps. _"So, we're going to be meeting Miss. Kagome," _she thought, smiling, _"the woman who Soujiro greatly admires."_ Every now and then, when Soujiro felt like talking to Miss. Yumi, he would typically speak of Miss. Kagome. Some of his best memories were shared with the woman. Whenever Soujiro spoke of her, Yumi noticed how his eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual. It was evident that he cherished her dearly. _"I can't wait to meet her."_ She put down the bottle of wine and reached for her fan.

Soujiro then returned. "Here we are, Mr. Shishio." He opened up the door fully. "Come on now, Miss. Kagome, there's nothing to be worried about." He reached for her hand and led her into the room. Yumi leaned in a little bit closer. Shishio raised an eyebrow and surveyed the woman.

"_Though she looks weak, I sense great power flowing through her veins."_ He started to smile. _"If she decides to cooperate, she could turn out to be a valuable asset." _

"Mr. Shishio, may I introduce to you, Miss. Kagome." Soujiro extended a hand. "She's quite pretty, isn't she?" A few men snickered at the remark. Soujiro's eyes narrowed. One by one, he eyed each of the men, smiling. All of them gulped and looked away, fearful.

Shishio suppressed a laugh. "Yes, she is quite stunning." In her red and white priestess garments, she was truly a vision. "It is an honour to finally meet you." He raised his wine glass. "Soujiro only speaks the best of you."

Kagome nodded and gripped Soujiro's hand tighter. "While you may have heard quite a bit of me, I have heard next to none of you, Makoto Shishio." Her eyes narrowed. She did not like this.

Soujiro moved a little bit closer towards Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, I mean you no harm," replied Shishio. "I am merely speaking the truth."

She said nothing. Yumi leaned back into the sofa and watched the interaction play out. So far, this was not going as she expected it to be.

"_Soujiro, are you going to say anything?"_ She wondered. Her gaze wandered over towards the teenage prodigy. He stood still, his hand locked with Kagome's own hand. There was no less than a three-inch gap separating them at best. _"This must be hard for him,"_ she frowned. _"On one end, he has the man he looks up to, while standing next to him, is the woman he considers to be a mother. And both don't look to be getting along. Poor kiddo..."_

"Lady Kagome, Soujiro has… informed me of your skills." Shishio took a sip of his wine. "If you are interested, I would love to see a demonstration." Though he didn't doubt Soujiro, he merely wanted to witness Kagome's abilities for himself. If she were as strong as the kid claimed she was, then she would have no trouble eliminating all of the men standing before them.

She pursed her lips together. "Shishio, are you implying that you would like me to kill your guards?" Everything became silent. All eyes were locked solely on Shishio.

He swished around some of the remaining wine, watching it move. "Why yes, I am."

"Lord Shishio." Some of his men protested. "What are you saying?"

"Do you want us to make a fool out of Lord Seta's woman?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She felt Soujiro grip her hand tighter, his fingernails digging into her skin. "Soujiro-kun, stop," she chastised. "If you continue this, blood will soon be drawn."

He looked up and laughed. "Sorry." But he did not loosen his hold on her hand. Kagome shook her head. Meanwhile, even more men continue to protest with Shishio's previous comment. From what it looked like, most doubted Kagome's capabilities. Yet Shishio paid them no heed. He merely continued to watch Kagome and await a response.

Kagome stood her ground, her expression neutral. "Shishio, I will not follow through with your request. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I will not offer any form of demonstration this evening."

Shishio's eyes darkened. "Very well, that is fine for now. Soujiro, please show her to the guest quarters." He instructed and then demanded that Yumi fill his glass again.

Yumi sighed but obliged.

"This way, Miss. Kagome," Soujiro smiled and led Kagome out of the room.

Yumi studied the woman intently, noting how her posture had become quite rigid and her lips pursed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. _"She's angry,"_ she realized, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself. _"I wonder if Lord Shishio knows that."_

She glanced towards her lover. His expression was blank and his gaze was locked on both youngsters retreating figures. Yumi's eyes drooped and she placed the bottle on the ground.

* * *

Kagome sat quietly in the comfortable armchair the room provided. Soujiro had brought her into the room nearly four and a half hours ago, and the miko had refused to leave. The young swordsman popped by every now and then, coming in to check on her. The first time, he brought her a glass of water. The second time, he brought a hot meal, and the third time, a blanket and fresh cup of brewed tea, which all remained untouched on the large wooden table.

"Miss. Kagome, if you need anything, please feel free to ask anyone outside in the corridor." He would say right before he was about to shut the door. Kagome would always glance towards him, watching his retreating figure. The two would lock gazes and merely stare towards one another. Almost always, Soujiro had to look away, quickly breaking the eye contact. He would sigh and then shut the door. Kagome would frown and wipe her teary eyes.

"Soujiro-kun," she murmured and got up. "How could you do this?" She shook her head, her face paling. "How could you become _this_," she whispered. She exited from the room, and slid the door shut.

Various men watched her pass by, their faces hidden by their black scarves. She paid them no heed and continued to move on. For a few minutes, she walked in silence, her destination unknown. However, upon arriving the end of the corridor, she noticed an entranceway which led to outside. She decided to follow it.

The rays from the sunset strained her eyes causing her to squint. She hissed and looked in the other direction. There were more than fifty men patrolling the area. Her eyes clouded over.

A few noticed her and started to whisper.

"Isn't that Lord Seta's woman?"

"I thought she was supposed to stay in her room?"

"We're not supposed to attack her. If we do, Lord Seta will cut off our heads."

Many trembled at the thought and began to back away. Kagome watched them, amused. They were treating her as though she were a dangerous and toxic disease. The tips of her lips twisted into a small smile.

"Ah, Miss. Kagome, so this is where you went."

Kagome turned around. Soujiro stood in the doorway, smiling. He walked towards her and reached for her hand. "I went to your room and noticed that you haven't eaten anything. You must be hungry." He started to lead her towards the doorway. "You must keep up your strength."

"Soujiro-kun," she said and stopped walking.

Soujiro stopped and tensed over. He could feel Kagome's gaze on his back. The stare was intense and pained, but he couldn't bring himself to look.

"Why?" She whimpered her voice hoarse. "Why are you doing this?"

His heart stopped. Shakily, he turned around. His throat felt thick and his legs felt like mush. "Miss. Kagome…" he couldn't say anything. He did not know how to respond.

Kagome watched them, waiting for a reply. "Soujiro-kun?" she reached out to hold him, but Soujiro jerked back. She suppressed a gasp, her eyes widening.

Soujiro glanced towards the ground, his expression blank.

"Soujiro-kun?" she tried once again.

…

No response.

"Lord Seta!" someone then shouted, catching both of their attention. "A man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and a police officer with a Japanese sword, are heading in our direction right now."

Kagome's face paled, "Kenshin-san… and the big jerk."

Soujiro's head snapped up. "Big jerk?" he repeated, his eyes twinkling. "You don't mean Mr. Saitou by any chance, do you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course I do. He's the rudest and most ungrateful police officer I have ever met!" She held her head high and her eyes shut.

Soujiro's face softened. He smiled slightly. "I will inform Lord Shishio." He said and dismissed the guard. "Miss. Kagome, will you accompany me?"

Kagome gulped. "… Okay."

* * *

While Soujiro informed Lord Shishio, she waited outside. Currently, Shishio was in the midst of enjoying a relaxing hot bath. She scrunched up her nose in disdain. Already she did **not** like the man. He was far too cruel for her liking.

"Suggesting that I kill his men for a measly demonstration," she hissed. "As if I would ever commit to such a vile crime!" she stomped a foot in protest. Soujiro then exited from the bathhouse.

"Everything okay?" he asked, smiling.

Kagome scowled. "Perfect."

Soujiro chuckled. "I'm to go and greet them. Would you care to join me?"

"No… I would not." Kagome stood up properly. "Thank you for the offer, however."

Soujiro raised his hands in defence. "I will lead you to the main room then. From there, I will greet Mr. Himura and Mr. Saitou."

"Fine by me…" Kagome droned and followed behind Soujiro.

* * *

After a lighthearted greeting from Soujiro, Kenshin and Saitou walked inside the fortress. Both swordsmen were on edge, watching their every surrounding.

"You have nothing to worry about." Soujiro laughed. "No one is lurking in the shadows. All of our guards have been relocated to outside. None are anywhere inside the fortress."

"Like I am going to believe that," Saitou said and reached for his blade. "Nevertheless, if Shishio does plan to have one of his pawns kill us; it will be simple enough to kill them before anything can occur."

"Saitou," Kenshin chastised, his eyes clouded over with annoyance. "Please don't start anything." It had been a long day and he merely wanted to rest. Spending many hours with Saitou and Misao really drained the energy right out of him.

Saitou sneered and rolled his eyes. "You are still far too soft."

"Here we are." Soujiro announced, coming to the end of the hallway. He reached for the handle and slid the door open. "After you both," he stated plainly, smiling.

Saitou and Kenshin exchanged similar glances, but walked inside.

"Welcome," Shishio's voice boomed. He sat across the way with Yumi and a few of his guards. "I am honoured that you have come to see me, Battousai and Hajime Saitou."

Kenshin's eyes darkened. "Makoto Shishio," he whispered.

Saitou glanced around the entire room, observing every crack and crevice. "Hmm…" he stopped and turned his head to the left. Standing in the left corner of the room was Kagome. "What are you doing here, _woman_?" He demanded his tone no less than hostile.

Kagome's brow furrowed together. "Hello, big jerk." She greeted plainly, "How nice to see you." Her voice oozed with fake amounts of sincerity.

Saitou snarled. "This is no place for you."

"Miss. Kagome?" exclaimed Kenshin, his jaw dropped. "Why are you here?"

Kagome glanced in his direction and waved. "Hello Kenshin-san. Long time no see, huh?"

"**ORO!"** Kenshin then fell over.


	14. Shingetsu Village

**Chapter Thirteen: Shingetsu Village**

**Author's Note - **I am looking for a good BETA. I need help in editing the previous chapter of 'Tears of a Smile.' If anyone of you is interested, please either tell me through a review or a PM (Private Message). Thank you.**  
**

* * *

"I believe you are Makoto Shishio, are you not?" Kenshin spoke, already over his initial surprise.

Shishio smirked. "You could at least call me Mr. Shishio," he spoke hot-headedly. "What a rude predecessor you are."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Saitou leaned against the door, watching Shishio with calculating eyes. Kagome used this time to move closer towards Soujiro. Kenshin watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Think nothing of it. Rudeness is a trait we all share." Kenshin stood his ground.

Saitou scoffed. Soujiro smiled and reached for Kagome's hand. Across the way, Miss. Yumi emerged carrying a bottle of sake. She sat down next to Shishio, her eyes locked on Kagome and Soujiro's locked hands.

_Kiddo_, she thought sadly.

"Hey, don't you think that's not the time or place for that?" Saitou mumbled, catching both teens attention. "The Old Battousai would have already hopped over there by now, and gotten a slice of Shishio."

"Shove it, dummie!" Kagome shouted.

Saitou glanced in her direction. "Wench, keep quiet," he hissed.

"Like hell I will!" She shouted. "Until the day you're out of my life for good, I'll continue to shout and treat you like dirt, since you're nothing more than an annoying Mr. Jerk-face!"

"Miss. Kagome, please calm down," Soujiro ushered.

Kagome breathed in and out. "Fine," she huffed.

"And you owe me an apology," Saitou added on.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Miss. Kagome," Soujiro sighed.

Meanwhile, Shishio and Kenshin continued to converse. Their conversation drifted towards an even higher matter, once more catching the attention of all the room's occupants. Shishio briefly spoke about his past, informing everyone about how he received his full body burns.

"My entire body was burnt to a crisp. And my temperature rose to a level unethical for normal humans. In other words, the remnant of the flames of hell, have been burning inside my body for every single moment since then."

Kagome suppressed a scoff. To her, she wished the man had died all those years ago. It would have saved the government, Kenshin, the Jerk-face and herself so much trouble and future heartache.

Yumi fanned Shishio, watching Kagome intently. Kagome glanced forward, noticing the woman's gaze. Both females' expressions were blank, but their eyes spoke for them.

"However," Shishio continued, "I have absolutely no intention of seeking revenge on them."

Kenshin eyes widened, as did Saitou's.

"In fact, I'm quite thankful. These burns have taught me many lessons about life." Kagome rolled her eyes. The man's ego was far too eccentric. He needed to learn where he stood in his world.

Shishio kept talking. Kenshin and Saitou spoke when necessary, but Shishio dominated most of the conversation. Yumi kept silent, and Soujiro only nodded his head. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, quickly growing bored. Soujiro chuckled and patted her head.

Yumi smiled, "How cute."

"Makoto Shishio, if this is all you're going to be talking about, why don't you shut up and spare us this nonsense?" Saitou remarked. "I can't believe we wasted such time traveling across Japan just to hear this."

For once, Kagome actually agreed with Mr. Jerk-face.

"You, my predecessor and I, are all men who lived through the revolution, aren't we?" Shishio replied calmly. Yumi leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his side. "So why is it that you can't seem to understand how I feel?"

Kagome scoffed. "How much longer will this take?" She whispered.

"Not too long," Soujiro answered. He glanced up. "You're growing bored, aren't you, Miss. Kagome?"

She smirked. "You know me so well."

Soujiro laughed. "Of course I'd know my best friend's traits." He answered matter-of-factly.

Off to the side, Kenshin's eyes softened at the remark. Though he was still paying attention to Shishio's speech, he couldn't help but let his gaze wander in Kagome's direction every now and then.

_I suppose they're good friends_, he thought to himself_. Miss. Kagome doesn't talk to just anyone in such a fashion like that… she most certainly does not._

"But what happened?" Shishio questioned. Kagome glanced up, startled. "I was nearly assassinated and when I left the shadows after tending my injuries, the chaos was gone and something called the Meiji government had replaced it." He paused for a moment. "However, it's nothing but a weak little government that can't even dispose of me, one single man."

Kagome suppressed a snort. Yumi sat up straight.

"I can't allow a government like that to rule this country." Shishio's voice rose. "So, if the error of chaos is over, I'll bring new chaos to fill its place. I'll seize control of this country. The new Japan will be stronger under my leadership." He rose a hand into the air, forming a tight fist.

"That's the justice that will guide me in my noble cause!"

Kenshin's face darkened. "But the blood that will be shed in the name of that justice will not be yours," he countered. "That blood will belong to people who have been living their lives peacefully in this era."

"Life is merely a game where the fittest survive." Shishio whispered. "But it doesn't seem like my predecessor believes that anymore."

Kagome opened her mouth ready to object, but Soujiro placed a hand onto her upper arm. She turned back, surprised. "Soujiro-kun?" she demanded.

Soujiro merely smiled and shook his head. "Miss. Kagome, this is not your place or my place to speak. Let the men who fought through the war discuss this."

Kagome scoffed. "I can't."

"You should listen to the brat," Saitou chided. "Unlike you, he thinks things through before jumping in and opening the ugly mouth."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Jerk-face!" she screamed.

Kenshin ignored the shouts, choosing to focus his attention on Shishio. "Makoto Shishio," he slowly unsheathed his sword, "If you believe I'll allow any more bloodshed simply for the sake of your twisted definition of justice, you're wrong."

"Do you feel the same way, Mr. Saitou?" Soujiro asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I already know the jerk's answer," she mumbled.

"Enlighten me then." Saitou sneered.

Kagome balled a hand into a fist. "Like hell I will!"

"Then you don't know the answer," Saitou spoke.

Kagome screamed. Soujiro laughed, beads of sweat forming behind the back of his head.

Shishio watched the scene play out before him. Soon enough, he turned his attention back towards the Battousai. "I don't particularly care whether I fight either of you or not." He answered. "But if I have to, I'd prefer to do it in the grand city of Kyoto. Yet, if you really insist on fighting me now." He tapped the ground.

Kenshin gasped. A small cut formed underneath the ground. A bang erupted into the air. Tatami mats went flying, as a broad man with no hair, wearing a tight one-piece emerged, "Then I, Senkaku, ruler of the Shingetsu village, will be your opponent today."

Kenshin studied the man. Saitou reached for his blade. Soujiro withdrew his hold on Kagome and took one-step forward. "You're as imposing as ever, Mr. Senkaku," he laughed.

"Senkaku?" repeated Kenshin. "Then you must be the man who ordered young Aji's parents to be killed."

"Aji?" Kagome blinked and glanced towards Soujiro. Soujiro did not turn around and merely kept his gaze forward. Kagome heaved a sigh.

Senkaku laughed. Kenshin snarled. Soon their fight began. Kenshin dodged and dodged. From the looks of it, he held the upper hand. He was moving quicker than normal, Kagome realized. But just then, Senkaku's weapon hit him, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

Kagome gasped.

Saitou's eyes widened for a split second.

"Looks like Himura the Battousai was nothing at all." Senkaku laughed.

Kagome shook her head. "This isn't over."

"Huh?" Soujiro turned around. "What do you mean, Miss. Kagome?"

She pointed. "Look," was her sole response.

"I made a promise to Aji, that I did," Kenshin spoke. Soujiro blinked, taken back. Saitou smiled.

"It figures."

"What?" Senkaku gaped.

"I plan to defeat you," Kenshin continued, "In front of Shishio."


	15. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION

Hello everyone, I am have some sad news: I am posting this story up for adoption. My muse for the story is gone, and I feel that another person, someone who has much more interest in this story/ fandom, would benefit from continuing it. If you are interested and want to continue the story, please **PRIVATE MESSAGE** (PM) me. I will not accept requests if people review and ask to adopt the story.

I am sorry to all those who were hoping for an update. I will let the story be placed on adoption for one week, before I delete it.

~TriforceandSheikahArts


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE - NOT ENDING THE STORY

**Hello everyone,**

**After careful consideration, I have decided that I will continue this story. However, before I continue the story, I will be taking it down and posting up all of the chapters again one by one in a new story. The new story will be identical to this version, but will just have some corrections made to it - grammar and spelling wise, fixing some of the character's thoughts and actions (little things like that). I will be aiming to post up the edited chapters in the next few days and a new chapter hopefully sometime this week. **

**I will be deleting this story after I post up the new stroy - under a different title. I will also post up another Author's note letting everyone know the new story is published. If you enjoyed reading 'Tears of a Smile' I am sure that you will love the edited version even more.**

**Thank you,**

**~TFSA**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE - NEW STORY IS POSTED

Hi everyone,

This is an announcement concerning this story. The announcement is that I will be posting up the new version of this story. I will be deleting all other chapters from this story and only leave this message posted. If you enjoyed this story, then I am sure you will enjoy the new version just as much. Please go and read it and tell me what you think.

-TFSA


End file.
